The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya
by ADdude
Summary: Years have passed since he last saw the Doctor and Kyon is starting his life with Haruhi but now Nagato is to be terminated and so is Kyon. Kyon must call on the Doctor for help and keep a promise he made to Haruhi. Sequel to Timeless
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Nightmare<p>

When I was young I wanted to met espers, aliens and Time travelers. My dreams were crushed when I realized that those things were nothing but the things of fictions. Then she came into my life. I met Haruhi Suzumiya and I found those things I was looking for. She didn't know they were there even if she was looking for them because they were there to observe her. Haruhi unknown to herself has the power to alter the world. Since Haruhi chose me I got involved with all those crazy things I dreamed of as a child. One day I ran into a man with a blue box and he took me away from it all. He brought me back and I decided that I would live my life. But that's where the nightmare began.

Out there in the dark there are monster waiting. Creatures of metal, fire and blood. But he's out there like a beacon in the turbulent sea of time. He stands vigilant; the man of fire and ice and rage. He could tear down worlds and make whole armies run away with a whisper of his name. He is known as the Destroyer of Worlds and the Oncoming Storm by his enemies. His eyes burn through you with such wrath and sorrow few can stand to his gaze. Those who idolize and admire him him know him as the Lonely God or the Man Who Makes People Better. Those who know him call him reckless or the mad man in the blue box or simply the Doctor. He could be the thing of nightmare to monsters but he's wonderful and I've never met anyone more compassionate than him. So why is it that when I have dreams about him they turn into nightmare, filled with blood, death and monsters? Because they are what are around him.

I traveled with him for ten years and saw so many terrible things. I suppose that a few nightmares are to be expected.

"Wake up!" I hear as someone shakes me away.

"Huh?"

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Okay, then don't make me worry." She rest her head on my shoulder and soon is off to sleep.

Sometimes I wonder if Haruhi only agreed to marry me because she likes to use me as a pillow. Oh right, I asked Haruhi to marry me and she actually said yes. I should probably put things in context first. When we started to date there weren't that many closed spaces frankly it was rare to ever get even a small one. Strange things would still happen from time to time. I learned instead of letting them happen come up with my own way to focus those desire of Haruhi to keep her from getting bored. For example when the SOS Brigade had to do something to raise funds I came with a suggestion. I still remember her response.

"A paranormal Dance!" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's like a normal dance except people dress up as paranormal things. You know aliens, esper, time travels, monster whatever. I'll be fun, raise some money people love going to crazy themed dances, and if you're lucky you might get a real alien to show up to blend in with the crowd."

Everyone in the clubroom stared at me for a moment as if I'd been replaced.

"That's not a bad idea." Haruhi was the first to speak. "That's actually a good idea."

"You don't need to sound so surprised."

"Well, you never come up with one."

A face palm later she had us starting to plan it out. The dance was a success and one of few SOS Brigades events no one found any real fault with. Haruhi didn't even bother to look for real aliens she just spent it dancing with me. I figured for a moment she could pretend to be surrounded by the things she looked for without needing to to be there, except the other club members of course. Though I do think I might have seen a Graske.

But anyway that was a while ago and the Brigade has fallen apart. Asahina was the first to leave when she graduated. She told Haruhi that she was going to study in another country. She told me she was going back to her own time. I apparently stabilized Haruhi enough that her superiors no longer worried about her causing more time quakes. I never saw her again. A year later we got into the same college and Haruhi insisted we move in together. Our parents were against it, probably fearing I would get Haruhi pregnant or something like that, but Haruhi was her usual persuasive self. Month later Koizumi transfered away telling Haruhi that a friend had offered him a once in a life time job that he had to take and required him to move away. He told me his Agency had broken apart since Haruhi didn't seem to be creating new closed spaces. He still had a few connections that were helping him get a good career. He said he could leave since thanks to me Haruhi was satisfied with the world as it was so no fear of her changing the world. After he left we would get a few emails here and there but we haven't received anything for a while. Nagato is the last of the Brigade that's still around. She moved in next to our apartment and went to the same college as us, I'm the one who suggested this, if Haruhi expects her to be apart of her daily life then the Entity can't replace Nagato. Nagato got a job working in a library part time and really she does a half hour amount of work and spends the rest of her day reading. It's actually a good job for her since no one expects the librarian to speak that much. She has dinner with us often, I like to make sure that's she's not lonely. I suppose her boss let her stay in hopes of finding the key to evolution.

Now the three of us are about to graduate from college and soon me and Haruhi are going to get married. It was her idea to rush the wedding so soon even before we get our diplomas. Haruhi already has the honey moon planned so we're back before the graduation ceremony. It doesn't make sense to me but she's been moody lately I guess all the wedding planning and studying for finals got to her.

I wish I could get back to sleep but I can already see the sun light creeping through the curtain. Lucky me I finished all my exams but Haruhi still has a day of them left.

Uh...

Um, Haruhi's at it again. She's nibbling at my ear in her sleep again. I'm pretty sure she has an ear fetish, it's not that I hate it it's just a bit weird feeling. I push her away and she jolts awake I start to kiss her neck in turn.

"Kyon." She moans. "We can't. I have to get to a test."

"You started it when you nibbled on my ear."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did and I know what it mean when you do."

She gives me a mischievous smile before she pulls me into a kiss.

Let's just skip over what me and Haruhi do in our alone time. Let me just say about forty minutes later Haruhi is blaming me for her being late. I make it up to her by making breakfast while she showers. She starts to eat breakfast in a hurry so she can make it to class on time.

We're watching the morning news while eating. "Last night the famed painting, The Mona Lisa, was stolen. Authorities are investigating but have no suspects at this time. Now turning to local news, authorities still have no suspect to the rash of strange graffiti found all over Tokyo."

The symbols looks strangely familiar. "Haruhi you wouldn't have something to do with those, would you?"

"No." She answers between mouthfuls "I did that once."

"Just checking."

She gives me that glare of hers as if she's actually insulted. "Sorry."

"Well, you should be." She making that cute little v face. "First you're making me late now suggesting I'm involved with crimes."

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it."

"No, I did but..." She looses her train of thought as I start to kiss her again. "Kyon! I'm going to be late."

"Go to your test then." I continued to shower her with kisses.

"But..." I do love seeing her flustered. "Sometimes I think you enjoying doing this to me."

"Oh, I do."

She pulls away. "I have to go." She kisses me on the cheek. "We can continue when I get back and you're making dinner tonight to make up for making me late."

"Of course." She runs out of the door before I can even finish.

I don't have a lot to do today so I just watch some tv. Maybe I should check on Nagato I don't think she has classes or work today.

That's about when I heard it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

It's coming from my laptop. I check the screen and there is only one person who communicates with me like that.

I flip the screen open. "Hello Captain."

"Hello Kyon." Say the ever smiling Captain Jack Harkness. "Looking good as ever."

"Don't start." I tell him. I'm speaking English, good thing I learned it that month the Doctor left by accident in England in the 1980's. "Don't flirt."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I could."

"But if you ever decide to that leave your girlfriend-"

"Never going to happen." I never told him I got engaged, I mean can you blame me, if he knew he'd insist on a huge bachelor party and I doubt I would survive it. I've kept in touch with some of friends I made when traveling with the Doctor though obviously Haruhi doesn't know about them. Actually I've made it a little project of mine to track as many of his former companions as I can with the sub wave network. "Jack, please tell me you didn't just call me to flirt."

"No, I was wondering did you see the news?"

"Yes, someone stole the Mona Lisa."

"That's not the interesting part."

"Someone stole the worlds most famous painting and that's not the interesting part?"

"We did a scans of the area." By We he means the Torchwood Archive. After several bad years it's what's left of Torchwood. "Temporal Radiation that matches a Vortex Manipulator."

"A time traveler? Okay, that's interesting. Considering your history do you know who did it?"

"Can't say I do. I don't remember anyone in the Agency being this brash not even John. But the news gets worse. Scanning for that same frequency brings up results all over the world for the last few months. At hundred of museums I'm guessing with unknown alien artifacts too. Also did the Doctor ever tell you about Van Statten?"

"Once, a billionaire who collected alien artifacts. He had an underground museum with a Dalek. He's people ended up erasing his memory and cement sealed his "Vault"."

"Right, there was an explosion outside of Salt Lake city right on top of that vault. The whole things was cleared and the scans showed the same signature. It gets even worse."

"Someone cleared a an alien vault, how does it get worse?"

"Some one cleared three?"

"Three?"

"Mister Smith kept taps on a vault run by the Alliance of Shadows and found someone broke into it and stole everything. And this is the kicker. I mean even I'm impressed. A contact in UNIT told me someone emptied out the Black Vault. UNIT's own vault of alien relics."

"The Mona Lisa was painted by using a sentient meteor and commissioned by a Jagaroth."

"Yup, someone is taking alien artifacts. The Smiths already know. Knowing about your collection I thought I should warn you." His phone rings. "I should take this."

"Thank you, Jack."

With that we end the chat. I check up on Nagato but she isn't in her apartment and I guess she's at the library. I decide to grab my coat and run down to check my collection. An early graduation and wedding present my parents gave me a car. Nothing fancy just something I can drive. I make it to my storage unit I rented, I placed a low level perception filter so I'm the only one to found. I open it up to find my own stash of alien artifacts, you'd be surprised how many of these you can just buy off eBay, I bought them off to make sure no one who doesn't know what they are get them. I don't have anything too dangerous. A broken cybermat, a sontaran blaster, a few dogon eyes, a Neraunan time piece, a Raltean armor, a book scanner, a telepathy pendant, a broken mileometer, a bio dampener, an Ice warrior Sonic blaster along with the thing the Doctor left in my coat and somethings that Jack and Sarah Jane gave me. Everything seems to be in place so I lock it up and go check on Nagato. I go her work but she's not there. I get some lunch and just start walking around. I stop at the book store. I look around for something new to read. The Doctor got me into reading and when I got back I ended up reading more, I always liked reading when I was a kid, me and Nagato started to trade books. I find a Japanese translation of The Journal of Impossible Things. I have a copy of it in english that I hide in the apartment. I make my way back to apartment to start figure out what to make for dinner. Then I remember about Nagato's cell phone, I didn't realize to call it before since she rarely uses it.

I call and the phone rings, I wait but I have a strange feeling about this, the phone is finally answered.

"..."

"Nagato?"

"You should not have called."

"I just wanted to check in with you." I hear something cut through the air. "Nagato is something wrong?"

"..."

"Nagato, we've talked about this. If something is wrong with you I want you to tell me."

Then I hear Nagato scream before the call cuts off. I quickly jump to the computer. The internet is an amazing thing; did you know you can track people by there cell phone on the internet?

She's not too far away, just in case I take off the sword, the Doctor left me, from the off the wall and place it in the bigger on the inside coat pockets.

A few minutes later I'm running into the park and I see a bright lights so I run to them.

I see Nagato lying on the floor hurt and standing above her is a young teenaged girl with long blue hair. Oh it can't be.

She turns her smiling face towards me a large knife in her hand. It is, it's Ryoko Asakura. Of a very long list of people I don't ever want to see she's near the top of it.

"Hello Kyon." She says sounding cheerful. She looks exactly the same as she did the last time I saw her, she hasn't aged. "I was hoping you would show up after you called Miss Nagato."

I eye Nagato on the floor she looks hurt. That time they fought Nagato won and she had spikes in her but she never showed pain. Something is different. "What happened to Nagato?"

"I was sent to terminate Miss Nagato and she decided to fight back and this was the result."

"Why terminate her? She's here to observe Haruhi, destroying her wouldn't help."

"You are mistaken. The Data Overmind no longer wishes to merely observe. Your involvement with Miss Suzumiya has caused her to stop creating the data we wish to observe. Miss Nagato was ordered to terminate you but she refused. Her errors have gotten the best of her and she broke the connection to her superiors. I was sent to terminate her before she could warn you. When I arrived she tried to fight me but with her connections to the entity severed her abilities were limited and she couldn't overpower me." The entity is tired of waiting for change brought back Miss Kill-Me-to-Change-Things. Oh Boy, this isn't good.

"Is she all right?"

"She is wounded and but what limited abilities she has could heal her if she was given enough time." Give it to Asakura she might try to kill you but she'll smile through it and answer your questions. "Though it is touching that you care about her safety you should be worried about yours."

"Yeah," Saw this coming. "You're going to try and kill me." I slip my hand into my coat pocket.

Holding up the military style knife she smiles and says, "Yes."

"Before you try can I ask you to translate something for me."

"All right, what?" Hint of curiosity in her voice.

Along with Japanese and English I also happen to know Judoon. "Lo Ko So Ba To Ja Wo."

"Can you survive a disintegration blast?" She asks. "How do you know an alien lan-"

Before she can finish a shot from a Judoon blaster hits her square in the chest. I was reaching for for my sword but found the blaster so I figured a long distance attack was probably better. Thank you Sarah Jane and Sky too for your mother for not wanting guns around you.

I put the gun away and go over to Nagato she's barely conscious and bleeding. I pick her up, even though Nagato has grown like the rest of us these few years she is still petite so light which is good cause we're going to have to run.

I glance over towards Asakura and there is a huge gapping hole in her chest with the edges glowing red as the heat from the blast lingers and she's still smiling. "Repair in progress."

The blast would normally be enough to disintegrate just about anyone but the interfaces are tough. I don't think she'll let me get another blast in, she only let the last one hit because I distracted her and she wasn't expecting an alien weapon from me.

So I start running with a while carrying a hurt Nagato. What am I suppose to do? I can't take her to a hospital or go to the cops. I can't really stop since then Asakura will catch up when she's catch up. I can't take her to Haruhi for obvious reasons.

"Run." I hear Nagato manages to say barely coming too.

"I'm doing that."

"No, leave me and run."

"I'm not doing that. I'm not just going to leave you to get killed. You've save my life before and its time I saved yours and besides what are friends for."

"Save yourself. There is nothing you can do. My abilities have been limited-"

"Limited? Nagato can you still hack into power system and take control of it."

"Yes."

"Good, I think I have an idea."

After making are way onto the roof of the tallest building we can find and I tell her my plan.

"Understood. You are aware this will make our presence known to Ryoko Asakura."

"It's a gamble but we can't run forever."

She closes her eyes as she starts to focus as her lips begin to speed through one of her incantations and soon all the lights in Japan turn off at once. Then a series of lights turn on to form two words. She can only hold it for a moment before all the light turn back on. I hope it was enough time.

"That was very foolish of you." The voice of my would be killer cuts through the air. "Your little stunt just told me your location."

Nagato looks likes she's ready to faint but she stands in front of me as if to protect me.

"I must say I am intrigued as to where you got a plasma based weapons. It's not of Earth origin."

"It's a secret."

"Very well, it's not really important."

She lunges at us as before either of us can react she knocks Nagato to the ground. Next she stabs at me with the knife of hers and I barely avoid it. But she doesn't give up and every attack I barely manage to dodge it with luck, surprisingly fast reflexes and adrenaline.

She stops. "You're faster than the last time."

"Thank you."

"But I can fix that."

Oh boy she's going to that paralysis thing again. I was hoping he was going to be here by now. Come on you never let me down before. I really find it hard to believe you died. I know you, you wouldn't just-

"Escalation in temporal flux." She mutters looking around.

The wind picks up and whirls around us as suddenly a a familiar grinding noise fills the air. Soon a large blue box appears. The light on top cutting through the darkness of the night like a beacon.

Come on, come on.

The Doors swing open and a tall figure stands in the door way. He seems gangly with a wild mane of black hair with olive colored eyes. He's wearing a tweed jacket and black jeans and a red bow tie. It has to be him, who else would be crazy enough to ever think of wearing a bow tie?

"Two words." He says. His voice is different, he sounds younger. "Help Doctor. So I came, could never refuse the first word and second one just told me the message was for me, I come and look to what I find." He pulls out a bronze tube with a green light at the end pointing it to Asakura. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. You know who I am if not ask your boss."

Asakura's eyes narrow for a moment before her usual smile turns to an expression of fear. "The Doctor."

"Right, now tell your boss that Kyon and Yuki Nagato are under my protection and no one is to touch them. It knows what happens when I don't get what I want so I suggest it listens. Now be a good girl and totter off."

She takes a step back. "Fine, timelord, but it does not end here."

With that she leaps backwards off the building to safety I'm sure.

I pick up Nagato and he helps me lift her up.

"Okay, let's get her into the Tardis." He tells me. "Also Hello Kyon. Long time no see."

We step inside the large blue box. The doors close behind us and soon the the engines start up. The wind whirls once more as the blue box begins vanish. At this point I realize something bad is going to happen.

And seriously is he wearing a bow tie?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So first part of the sequel. Kyon and Nagato are being hunted the the interfaces and now so is the Doctor. So what up next well I could tell you but that would be Spoilers.<strong>

**Anyway I'm going to start using the names and term from the book because I'm reading them now. Why is it the overmind in the book and Date Entity in the anime. Is it matching lips or something. Anyway I'll probably call it the Date Entity or the overmind just to be clear.**

**Anyway leave me reviews and feed back telling me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2: Spoilers

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Spoilers<p>

Landing on the ground Ryoko Asakura looks back up to the building. She can feel the Tardis leave beyond her reach. The information is transmitted in an instant to her superiors.

"Excuse me are you Ryoko Asakura?" Says the figure from out of the shadows.

"Yes, who are you?" She asks the unfamiliar face.

"Someone who, like yourself, has been monitoring Kyon and Haruhi Suzumiya. I believe we can help each other achieve coinciding goals."

"Is that so?" The interface smiles.

0000

We get Nagato to the medical bay and placed her on a waiting bed where the Doctor examines her. He waves the green tip of the sonic screwdriver over her.

"Well, that's odd." The Timelord says. "She's in shock. Well, not shock, more like stasis. Her body is repairing itself."

"How's that odd?" I ask.

"Oh that's not what's odd she's no longer connected to then entity of hers that's what's odd." He glances at me giving me a shut up and listen while I explain look. "Her kind is inter connected in a sort of hive mind. Her body is being maintained by that connection and her powers rely on that connection. Imagine it like running a long complicated math problem the more computers you have connected together the more computing power you have to solve the problem. Now she's a lone unit maintaining everything. Her physical powers doesn't concern me."

"Than what does?"

"She had to cut the connection. It would be like cutting of your own arm to pulls yourself from under a boulder. It is an action of last resort. It would have hurt. It would have hurt a lot."

"Asakura said they wanted her to kill me and she refused."

"Well, you have some friends. The process had to be done quickly and she couldn't prepare for it but it seems like she was ready for it."

"Nagato..."

"Don't worry we leave her to get some rest. She'll be fine."

He lead me away. We return to the console room. Like the Doctor it's different it's orange and bronze with glass every where but it still has the warmth to it that I remember. The Doctor still has the excitable glee of his as he runs around it.

"I've placed us in a temporal orbit." He starts to explain. "Should keep us tied to this time period. Don't want to get locked out of it again. Time should pass at the same rate outside while we fly in the vortex."

"Let me get a good look at you." He stops and let's me get a look. "You regenerated."

"Yeah, what do you think?" He smiles.

"You look funny."

"Funny?"

"Look at the chin and what's with the hair?"

"Oi!" He shouts insulted.

"And the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool." He says full of confidence as he straightens that piece of clothing.

"So what happened? How did you regenerate?"

He explains to me about the Ood warning and of the Master. How he gave his life to save Wilfred. How he visited every companion. Then how he damaged the Tardis causing it to change too.

I can't help but notice how young he looks. I mean how does anyone take him seriously especially with the bow tie.

"Don't diss the bow tie." He says confirming my belief that he can still hear my thoughts. "Deep bound reenforced through a telepathic field. Plus the Tardis helps keep us connected. So what's new with you?"

I tell him about my life and Haruhi and he hugs me. "Congratulations. I knew you and Haruhi would work out. So when's the wedding."

"Haruhi moved it up to next week."

"Bit of a rush."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be another month and half but she got impatient."

"Sounds very her."

"Damn! I was supposed to make dinner for her tonight." I take out my cell phone when I realize I don't get a signal in the Tardis much less the Time vortex.

"Here use mine." He hands me the phone from the console.

I dial her number and after a few rings she answers. "Haruhi?"

"Kyon?" She starts by yelling. "Where are you? You're suppose to make dinner and here I am waiting."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, something came up."

"What?"

"Emergency came up with Nagato."

"Yuki? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. It's her family. Remember I told you they don't get along. There was some problems and she wants me to talk to them again. We had to leave right away."

"She's with you."

"She's asleep. She's had a long day."

"Okay, if it's for Yuki. Send her my best. How long until your back?"

"Not sure I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Hopefully it won't take more than a day."

"Fine. Hurry be back. I love you."

"I love you too." With that we end the conversation to find the Doctor smiling at me. "What?"

"You said love."

"So?"

"You're getting in touch with your feelings, that's emotional growth."

I face palm. "Whatever."

"You should get some rest to? Your room should be-"

"To the left corridor then twelfth door down."

"Yes? I'm not sure there was a thing and it took over the Tardis and deleted the bed rooms. Sounds right go check."

I walk of to find my room. He's still the Doctor but it looks like he's gotten over the pain and grief over the Time War and he's able to happy more even if he's alone. Good for him.

0000

I hang up the phone. I hate it when Kyon leaves. I ever since high school when he went on those family trip during golden week. I mean I understand that he has to help Yuki, I really do, but I don't like being kept out of these things. Back in High School around that December when Kyon had that accident he told me about how he helped convince Yuki's family to let her stay. I understand that Yuki is quiet and so I was happy that at the very least she had someone she could open up to.

Come on Haruhi, calm down.

It's just hate the idea of Kyon leaving, I mean, I know he's not _leaving_ me he's just taking care of something it will be back but I get that feeling sometimes. I'm really scared that he's going to leave one day. I was alone with no real friends and then he started to talk to me. He changed me life, he gave me the idea for the brigade and then I met the others. I don't to see all of them that much but I know they're out there. I know that I'm not alone. Sometimes I do think that love is a disease, I feel like I need Kyon to live, but its sort of a good thing isn't? I mean I know he feels the same about me. It's like we complete each other. I know it sound cliche but it's a good feeling. So I'l trust him to come back to me.

I shake the thoughts away, I'm just worrying over nothing. I look down at the engagement ring on my finger and he wouldn't give me this if he didn't want to be with me. Tomorrow I have to get fitted for my wedding dress for the last time. Damn, Kyon was suppose to make dinner tonight. Hm, I should just get take out and make him pay. I know he keeps some emergency money around her somewhere.

0000

I really don't get a lot of sleep on the Tardis. I've been sleeping next to Haruhi for a while now it's just weird to not be with her. It feels weird to sleep without her, it's like something is missing, I turn half expecting to find Haruhi drooling. Eventually what I'm calling morning comes around. I find my way to the medical bay and sit down by Nagato waiting for her to get up.

"Knew you'd be here." The Doctor comes in a few minutes later carrying a tray full of dishes full of food. "Thought I'd bring you breakfast."

The Doctor walks like a new born giraffe and carrying all those plates just make it seem like he wants to fall. I help him settle those plates before he reaches that goal. "Thanks." I tell him as I start eating.

"So you never told me, how did you propose to Haruhi?" He asks.

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"You're not an emotional person but it's an emotional moment. Haruhi is blunt and your subtle. I wanted to know how'd you ask her."

"Well, last Tanabata I had her put on a blindfold."

"Don't tell me you listened to Jack for that."

"No, not like that. I was taking her some place as a surprise."

0000

"Come on, Haruhi." I told her.

"If you let me take off the blind fold I could move faster." She told me clearly annoyed by the situation.

"We're almost there."

"This better be good, Kyon, it's Tanabata we could be at a festival."

"Don't worry it's going to be worth it." I pick her up. She's not particularly light but I can carry her and I'm smart enough not to mention the not particularly light comment.

"What are you doing?" She yells at me.

"Trust me it's easier this way." She grumbles but she let's me carry her until I manage to get us onto the roof and get her to her feet. "You can take off the blind fold now."

"We're on a roof." The mistress of the obvious announces.

I take out my cell phone and send a quick text message. "Haruhi remember what happened all those years ago on a certain Tanabata."

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. Is this is my old middle school?"

"Yes, this is not just Tanabata but the day you tried to contact some sort of alien powers. In a sort of tribute I'm doing something similar except I'm going to try something more earthly and I think more amazing."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asks as the lights turns on.

Below us the school field revealed a simple message. "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

I actually left her speechless.

"You did that?" Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Yes, except unlike you I actually asked the school for permission."

"Coward" She snarls.

I get down on my knee and take out a small velvet box which I quickly open to reveal the small ring. "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

She smiles brightly. "Yes, I'll marry you."

She pulls me up and as our lips kiss I can't help but hear the roaring laughter of joy of one Tsuruya who along with Yuki helped me with the lights.

Then fireworks light the sky.

"Did you plan that?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, I thought since we missed the festival I'd to make it up to you."

Then we hear Taniguchi scream as he be burns himself with the fireworks, I told him to let Kunikida do them but no he had to.

0000

"Oh you old romantic." The Doctor says as I finish my story.

At that point Nagato starts opening up her eyes.

"Hello there Nagato." The Doctor says.

"Nagato, are you all right?" I add.

"I am fine." She says in her usual monotone.

"All right just a quick check up." The Doctor pulls out the screwdriver and runs it over Nagato. "You seem fine but tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort, Nagato." He pauses.

"Yes." She pauses for a moment. "Who are you? You are not human. We are not on Earth."

"No, I'm the Doctor. We've met before or not when we looped back everything got reset even memories so I suppose you wouldn't remember me." He pauses now. "Hello, I'm the Doctor friend of Kyon."

His name must ring a bell for Nagato as the tiniest bit of surprise fills her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation, Nagato."

"You still call her Nagato?" The Doctor interrupts.

"Yes."

"I mean you two have know each other long enough shouldn't you be allowed to call her by her first name?"

"Uh?" I really didn't have an answer for that. I guess we are close and I know her big secret and now she knows mine.

"I mean can I call you Yuki?" The Doctor asks Nagato. "I mean I feel like I know you."

"You may call me Yuki, you both may."

"Well, good." The Doctor says with an air of victory. "Come along, Nagato. Let's show you around you around the Tardis."

Yeah, I can't follow his logic either. So while we walk I tell Nag- I mean Yuki about how I met the Doctor. I'm not sure but she's taking it in stride or it could be her poker face. We make a stop to get Yuki something to eat and we continue the tour.

Eventually we make it to the console room. "Okay, bathrooms are there, there, there and there." He point in several seemingly random directions.

Then the Tardis starts to shake before a light begins to flicker on the console.

Pulling the screen closer to him. "We've got company?"

"Company?" I growl at him. "Just say who."

"Time travelers. A large group using those TPDD things. Very unstable and dangerous things. Worst yet if the scanners are right they're heading right near Haruhi."

"Oh boy."

"Right." The Doctor says as he gleefully skips around the Tardis mind you while it still shakes. He pulls on a lever and the entire room feels like it's falling. I'm forced to grab the railing and even Yuki has to grab on herself. The Doctor yells, "Geronimo!" as the Tardis falls through the time vortex.

0000

They appear in a flash of light. Four men and women dressed in white uniforms and helmets. There is one young woman not in the uniform, she's wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. She has long hair and a child like face. Her name is Mikuru Asahina. She's here to make sure that someone she once called a friends dies.

It had been a couple of hard days. Her superiors had ordered to go back in time and send messages to a young Kyon. It had been years since she saw him and now she was being sent to deliver messages to him. The last trip was to visit him one last time to watch him stabbed by Ryoko Asakura. When she got home she broke down and cried. She had to watch him bleeding on the ground for the second time and replaying that scene in her head over and over got to her. They knew it would have that affect on her that's why it was her last trip. Then something strange happened Kyon vanished from his timeline. Something about the legendary Doctor and she was even sent back to to investigate. Then when she returned to her time it had been sorted like nothing had happened even her younger self had no recollection of anything. It was still a mystery to everyone in her faction.

Down there Haruhi Suzumiya was there getting ready for her wedding dress. The guilt felt like a stone in her stomach just being apart of this. But her superiors had told her the reasons for this action but she still felt guilty. One of the uniformed time travelers pointed a long ranged rifle at Haruhi as she walked to met her friends for the dress fitting.

"On your orders Ma'am." The soldier informed her.

As she was about to give the orders when the wind began to pick up.

"What's that?" She asked about the grinding sound that came out no where.

A large blue box appeared out from vortex of time.

"That's impossible."

The doors opened and three people stood out two she recognized the other one was a young looking man wearing a ridicules bow tie.

0000

"Asahina?" I asked. Looking at the stunning woman in front of me. The young girl had grown up to be a lovely women.

"Kyon?" She asked me. "Nagato? Whose he?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The bow tie man introduced himself.

Her eyes widened. "You can't be. He was tall and thing."

"Regeneration. Wait, you remember me."

"How's that possible? No one should remember you." I ask.

"She was outside of the altered time." He realizes slapping his forehead. She wasn't there when time looped back so she wasn't reset."

"What are you doing here?" Asahina asked utterly confused.

"We could ask you the same thing." The Doctor says to the other time traveler before taking a look over the edge of the building. "That's Haruhi."

"And that's a gun." I point at the gunman.

"Gun man take your aim." Asahina orders. "Them too."

The other guys in uniforms pulled out there weapons and pointed them to us.

"Fire when you have a shot."

"Asahina!" I shouted.

Then the sound of a blaster charging up as one of the guys in the uniforms turns the gun to the back of Asahina's head. "Now call of the others or... well, let's just say you really want to call them off."

"Stand down." She orders the others and they do. "Who are you?"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise." The soldier teases. "She had orders to kill your girlfriend, Kyon."

"What?"

"Yes, now I would suggest you trigger a full evacuation."

"I think if you were going to shot you would have already." This Asahina says confident. "I think you're bluffing."

"Do you really?" The gun is pressed into the back of her head.

I pull out the sword from my pocket. I point the tip right at Asahina's neck. "Do you think I'm bluffing?" She doesn't respond. I notice out of the corner of my eyes The Doctor staring at me surprised. "Now listen closely. If I ever see you again, Mikuru Asahina, if I suspect you or your group of time travelers so much as thinking of hurting Haruhi I will find you where ever or when ever you are and I will make you regret it. So take this as the end of our friendship and if you don't listen to my warning I will end a lot more. Do you understand me?"

She looks scared, she stares back into my eyes and I stare back at her. "Y-you w-won't."

I press the blade into her neck and a drop of blood drips out. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Leave. Leave now and take them with you."

"Protocol Zero One Four: Emergency evacuation."

With a burst of light they all vanish, everyone except the one that held the gun to Asahina.

0000

In her own time at headquarters she finds herself unable to stop shaking. She had only seen Kyon angry like that once and he wasn't holding a weapon that time. Letting her hand trace the outline of her neck she found the small cut. She wondered who would be angrier her superiors or Kyon.

0000

I put away the sword.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor ask. He ask a look. I wonder is that the same look I gave him when he got angry and was scared of what he said and did.

"Yes." I sound like Nagato, I mean Yuki. I notice my hand shake. I did not like doing that. What's worse I'm not sure I wouldn't do it if I had to.

He turns his attention to the soldier. "Who are you then?"

"Don't you know?" She lifts the helmet of her head revealing a headful of bouncy curly blonde hair. "Hello Sweetie."

"Professor River Song." I say.

"Actually Doctor. But don't worry someone already spoiled that surprise." She says in a playful tone. "Though I did just apply for a professorship at Luna University. I haven't heard back." She pulls out a blue book and opens it up. "Should we compare notes?"

"I just came from the Battle of Demon's Run." The Doctor says conveying a certain annoyance.

_Doctor_ Song looked stunned. "Oh, sweetie." Yeah, never figured out what they were. Last time she drugged me so...

"What you doing here?" The Doctor asks.

"Needed some parts for the vortex manipulator." She reveals the wrist device. "Snuck in for parts but found them going out decided to join them. Good thing too, it's seems someone wants Haruhi Suzumiya dead."

"Why?" I ask.

"Straight to the point as always, Kyon." She says. "They're afraid. She's stable now but they're afraid that if something happens to you she will snap and take everyone with her. If you two marry she will expect you to be with her for the rest of her life. The chances are you will die before her and should that happen... well snap. And they want to eliminate the problem while it isn't one."

So one groups wants me dead because I've made Haruhi too stable. Another group want's Haruhi dead afraid that I'll make her unstable.

Is it just me or is there no winning for me here?

"Is he still doing the internal narration thing?" River asks.

"Yes." The Doctor tells her.

I face palm and sigh. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So did anyone guess I would bring River Song into this? Anyway time traveling assassins and murderous aliens along with a player in the shadows. What do you guys think? Also I'm curious on how I'm writing Kyon and Haruhi's relationship.<strong>

**Also I might be able to post next week I have a lot of school work to deal through. Also want to work on the other Doctor crossovers I have one for soul eater and one for adventure time I've been neglecting. So until I come back please leave me a review**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Secrets Revealed<p>

Haruhi was patiently waited outside the store waiting for her brides maids unaware that someone just tried to kill her. She is waiting for my sister and Tsuruya for their fitting for their brides maid dresses. Yuki is supposed to be her maid of honor but she's here with me.

I can see the two aliens standing watching me. Yuki has this unfamiliar look in her eyes. The Doctor's eyes not painted with disappointment like I expected but instead of worry.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asks.

"Of course i am." I tell him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are distressed." Yuki suggests.

"I was going to say upset." The timelord rules. "But distressed is good too."

"I am really okay." I reassure them.

"How do I look?" River steps out of the Tardis wearing a long black dress and sunglasses only carrying a small hand bag.

"You look lovely." The Doctor tells her. "Why did you change?"

"Someone should keep an eye on Haruhi. Well, someone already is." She points down to a black car across the street from where Haruhi is. There are two people sitting in there making no movements like they are leaving the car throwing glances at Haruhi every once in a while.

"Someone is spying on your girl." River tells me in away that only she can tell me. "So I'm just going to take a guess here. Since you're not with her and neither is the book worm it means you can't be. And my sweetie being who is won't be able to blend in. So I am really the only choice."

I don't know if that's a guess or the future Doctor told her about all this. Maybe I told her I don't know. I'm still not sure when she meets me.

"How do you intend on following her?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh I'm going shopping." He pulls out a wallet with a piece of white paper. "I'm borrowing the psychic credit card."

The Doctor grimaces. He hates using that card. Like the psychic paper it makes people think things and this one can mess with machines to pay bills but using them is outlawed because they caused the Infinite recession on Baydafarn. So the Doctor only uses it when he has to.

Taking off the vortex manipulator handing it to the Doctor. "Now be a dear and fix that for me. I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for his reply she makes her way down the roof entrance.

"You're not going after her?" I ask.

"No. She's right we can't let Haruhi see us and someone is following her and we have to figure out who. Also we can't let the other interfaces get to Yuki so no leaving the Tardis when we don't have to. And then we have to deal with the time travelers when they inevitably come again." There is a certain glee in his words and the seemingly impossible challenge. "I have an idea."

"And I have a place we can hide away."

We head back into the Tardis.

0000

I slip into my wedding dress as the people in the shop take some measurements. Tsuruya and Kyon's little sister look on wearing those peach colored dress of picked out. Tsuruya is smiling as always so is Kyon sister. It amazes me how much she's grown these few years. She's nearly as tall as me now and she still that sweet girl I've always known. I'm glad she never had the cynical stage like her brother.

"You look beautiful." She tells me.

"Thanks."

"You really do Haruhi!" Tsuruya shouts excited before fumbling with the end of my hair. "How are you going to do your hair for the big day?"

"I don't really know." Okay, that a lie I have a pretty good idea that's why I've been letting it grow out a little,

"It looks like we're going to have to let the dress out by an inch." The shop girl with the tape measurer tells me.

I pouted and Tsuruya pounces on it. "Don't worry about it, it's only an inch. You just finished school it's okay to pig out on a few snacks. I gained a few inches too."

Just then a woman with the curliest blonde hair walks in. She looks to be foreigner but she is speaking perfect Japanese. She talking to one of the shop girls and I decide to ignore it.

"You think Yuki is going to be fine without her last fitting." Kyon's sister asks.

"Yeah, Tsuruya answers. "Yuki's barely changed since High school. I've seen her eat a whole lot and never gain an inch. I mean how lucky is that girl to have such a stomach! I'm so jealous."

I don't know why she's jealous, Tsuruya has always been a beautiful, tall, thin and out going girl and I know for a fact her boyfriend loves her. It's funny how I was so hesitant about love before but now it's different. I'm glad when people find love even if it ends bad they get to be so happy even for a short time. But if he hurts Tsuruya he's going to have to deal with me I don't care if he is Kyon friend.

0000

The Tardis materializes in the storage unit and we quickly step out.

"Oh you have been busy." The Doctor marvels at the various thing I've gathered over the years. I try to keep him away from a stack of news paper from the world over dealing with stories I'm sure he has something to do with. You know it's better not to risk him stumbling on his own future. He starts to gather things at random and take them apart to build something else. "So what have you been doing while I've been gone?"

I notice Yuki looking though the various objects with a hint of curiosity turn to me upon hearing the question. She seems out of place in the dirty old storage unit in her pale blue dress and sensible sweater.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him. "You never been one to try and catch up."

"Because you're still angry over the attempt of Haruhi's life."

"And you're saying I shouldn't be?"

"No, you have every right to be angry. Someone was trying to kill the woman you love and one of them was once your friend. You have every right to fee betrayed and outraged but it doesn't mean you should be. Anger like that burns you if you hold it for too long. So I'd rather have you thinking of anything else than something that makes you angry." He picks up something up. "A Silurian mask, where you'd get this?"

So I started to tell him of a family trip to my uncles and aunts home in the country and how there was an earthquake there. Me and my uncle went up to the mountains to see if any damage had been down to the mountain paths. We ended up falling though a hole.

Not our proudest moment.

It took us a while to find our way out but we found a tunnel that lead out near a local dam. What we didn't know was that there were Silurian there following us having been woke up by the earthquake. Their leader had been woken up before when they build the dam and even killed some of the worker and dismissed as an local evil spirit. His suspended animation pod broke down and the controls for the others were broke so wake and alone he slowly went insane. Then when the Earthquake happened emergency procedures went into place and freed the remanning survivors. He lead them to attack on the village that night. They didn't look like the Silurians I had known with the third eye but they were sleeker closer to human. Anyway during the attack the leader who was clearly insane. Most of the village was evacuated under the lie of a gang attacking. I manage to convince some of the other Silurians that they could live next to the humans. Then their insane leader tried to kill me and I'm not proud but I did use one of the Silurian gun to attack and killed him. The Silurians accepted by apology saying that he would have killed me if I hadn't killed him. With only less than a dozen in their tribe they weren't a threat and I convinced my uncle and the other village leaders to let them stay in the mountains. They couldn't go back to sleep since their machine and most technology was destroyed during the earthquakes. I convinced everyone who knew about them to keep them a secret so they could live in peace. Apparently killing their leader made me their leader so the Silurians were fine doing what I said, though while I'm gone I left one of them in charge. My uncle is helping them grow their own crops and the Silurians are trying to fix some of their technology using it to help the people and surrounding area. But even in the village only a handful of people know about them and in my family it's just me, my uncle and aunt. Not even my sister or parents know and they were there when it happened.

The Doctor gets up after I finish recounting the story and hugs me. "Kyon, you really are the best of humanity." He gives me one more hug before letting me go. "Kyon and the Homo reptilia. Maybe one day the human race will be able to live side by side with the other species on this planet and maybe you'll make it happen.

"Maybe." I grin at him. I mean Silurians are basically human, not in appearance, they are just trying to survive some are good and some aren't.

"There are other native species to this planet." Yuki asks with a hint of surprise in her eyes.

I guess the Overmind never paid too much attention to Earth before Haruhi and most the Silurians were underground by the time she was even born.

"Silurians and the Sea Devils." I answer.

"There were the Racnoss hidden in the Earth Core. Then there was that species that I dealt with in the sixties but I don't remember too much about them." The Doctor remarks as he starts out fixing the vortex manipulator.

He finished putting something together from my junk, it looks like a gun.

I wonder. "Whose River Song?"

The Doctor pauses like he doesn't want to answer. "She's someone I trust."

I'm not so sure about that. "Then who is she?" I met River when me and the other Doctor were still traveling together. She was working at a University on the Moon. The Doctor avoided making eye contact with her even when we had to deal with the Sontaran and Rutans. When we left he told me how she whispered something important to him. He knew she would mean a lot to him but on their first meeting he had to watch her die.

"She's important to me."

"But who is she?"

He groans. "She's the daughter of Amy and Rory. I found that out at the Battle of Demon's run."

"Demon's Run? As the old legend? Where a good man goes to war?"

"The very same."

"Amy and Rory they're traveling with you?"

"Yes. I took them on a trip on their Honey Moon. River happened to be-"

"Conceived?" I suggest as I notice him blush.

"Yes, being that in the time vortex. It did something to her. Something I don't completely understand."

"The time vortex? The very thing that through evolution and experiment and exposure to let your people become the timelords?"

"Yes."

"Can she regenerate?"

"Don't know. All I know is that someone replaced Amy with a flesh avatar. They took her baby and I couldn't stop them."

"Why?"

"A weapon. They want to turn that baby into a weapon against me."

I know the Doctor isn't the most popular guy in the Universe but taking the kid of his friends to use at a weapon at him... that's just wrong. "I'm sorry."

"And I still haven't found her. Not her start. Not the baby I can take back to her parents. I promised them I would find her and bring her back. I intend on doing that. I know who she is. I know where she came from and that's enough."

The phone on the Tardis rings.

0000

River watches from a distance as the three young women make take their separate ways. From her small purse she takes out a small handle held yellowish computer.

A moment of ringing the phone on the Tardis is answered. "I'm done here, sweetie. She's on her way home and I've already taken care of the car that's was following her so tell Mister Snarker she'll get home safe. Now if you could please trace the signal and pick me up."

She slipped the device back into her pursue and looked at the large bags filled with clothes.

She looked around waiting for the familiar vroop of the Tardis.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around the be greeted by the usually cheerful grin face of Tsuruya. Tsuruya glared with eyes filled with anger.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" River asked innocently.

"You're from the Agency." The green haired girl accused her. "Why are you following Haruhi? It broke up. I don't know why and I don't know why me and family have been hearing talk of it coming back but keep Haruhi out of it."

"Agency?" Thought confused for a moment before recalling something she was told. "Sorry I'm not from any agency. But I do believe that they are." She point to a black car whose engine seemed to have stopped working as two men tried to get to work. "Then I take it you're a friend of Haruhi's. You don't have to worry about me. In fact I was sent in by Kyon to keep an eye on her."

"Really?" Tsuruya was a bit suspicious. Sure Haruhi told her that something came up with Nagato and Kyon went to help her and sending someone to check on Haruhi did seem like something Kyon would do but something was off.

"Do I look like someone who would lie?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Most people aren't keen enough to get that."

"I'm not most people. I know that something is different about Haruhi, Kyon and really everyone in that was S.O.S. Brigade but what does that matter. She's getting married and she's happy leave her alone."

"Trust me," River pleaded. "I know. I don't want to disrupt I was really here to make sure she was all right. I promise you that I'm not here for trouble."

River smiled. This young woman knew there was more than she understood and knew her friends were in trouble so she didn't ask she was only concerned with her friends happiness. River could see the bravery, the devotion and the compassion that the Doctor always saw in people in her.

"Okay." Tsuruya said. "But if I find out you are doing anything that might hurt them-"

"Scouts honor." River said.

The green haired girl left just in time to see the blue box appear.

0000

We pick up River and after she changes into a beige outfit she come back into the console room. "Oh I do love vintage clothing's." She looks through the bags of clothing.

The Doctor was away in the Tardis with the Vortex Manipulator. "I know why you're in Stormcage."

"Was, I was pardoned." River says cooly. As Yuki continues to observe but this time it seems to really interest her.

"I know the story. The Story of River Song. If she was the wife or the killer of the Doctor."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"It's a fix point in time he can't change it even if he wanted to."

"How do you know this anyway?"

"I did my research. I studied a little archeology and I listen into sub space messages."

"Looking for the Doctor?"

"Yes, he's my friend and then there are the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Here we go!" The Doctor says walking into the console room. "I've fixed this as best I could but I doubt it will last too much longer. The stabilizers on this thing are shot."

"Thank you, sweetie." She takes her bags and the manipulator and begins pushing the buttons quickly. She takes out the psychic credit card and slips it into my front pocket. "I would love to stay but those time traveler might get my pardon revoked and can't have that done while looking for work. So as much as I loved to I can't stay. I'll be seeing you very soon."

With a wink she's gone in a flash of light. The Doctor smiles almost eager at the prospect at seeing River again.

"Interesting." Yuki says. I wonder how much she knows now that's she's not connected to the entity.

A beep goes off. "BINGO!" The Doctor shouts. "I had the Tardis scanning for any signal of the time travelers and their unstable time machines. They're about to show up again."

"Do you have anyway to deal with them?"

"This thing." The Doctor grabs the gun thing and hooks a long cable into the thing and the Console. "One blast from this thing should send them back to their right time and fry their time travel devices."

"That's brilliant!"

"Thank you! We take them out of the way and we focus on dealing with the interfaces and protecting Yuki and getting you to your wedding on time."

Yuki almost smiles hearing the mad man's plan.

0000

Her superiors yelled. They're sending her back soon. They're sending her alone. She waits in the dark room. They gave her a simple box. It's almost time for her to go. She takes out the gun, it's a small blaster, it's painted red. They don't care about the Timelord, the interface or even Kyon they just want Haruhi Suzumiya taken care of. They ordered her that if she encounters any of them she will have kill them if they try to stop her. She doesn't want to but she can't say no. Since she was a little girl they been telling her what to do and now she doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't want to hurt him, she doesn't want to hurt Kyon. She wishes he would change his mind that he would leave but she knows that he won't.

0000

With a thump the Tardis land and we step outside. It night already. I find that we're in the park. The same park Asahina told me she was a time traveler, that same park that Yuki waited for me to tell me about being an alien, the park where I died and got brought back and the Universe nearly ripped apart... I hate this park. This park is trouble. Is it somehow the nexus point for all weirdness or is it some massive coincidence.

The Doctor points his timey wimey blaster at a random empty space. Then without warning Yuki reaches into my pocket pulling out my sword. There is a clash of steel and a flash of light from the sparks that shot out as the blades collide. I see the smiling face Ryoko Asakura holding her knife and judging from the angle I would say that she was aiming it at me. I'm sure if Yuki hadn't stopped it I would be cut in half. Asakura came out of nowhere. Yuki holding the sword in the moon light with that the nearly stoic look could be mistaken for a modern samurai or possibly a magic girl.

"You look well Miss Nagato." Asakura says with that ever present smile of hers. She sounds like she means it. This doesn't get the best reaction from Yuki, her eyes narrow, her face begins to subtly change and she glares.

"I was hoping to take care of this quickly as possible." A familiar voice says from the darkness.

Stepping out from the darkness in a dark suit and tie his face framed by his handsome smile. "Hello Kyon."

"Itsuki Koizumi." I mutter and I'm less then pleased to see him.

"I suspect that you're surprised to see me."

"Not really people were spying on Haruhi and I already knew what the time travelers and aliens were up too. I always thought something was wrong with you. You were always smiling, never let that smile leave you face unless something really bad happened. Always hiding behind that smiling mask I can't believe you didn't snap earlier."

"So what's your plan with Haruhi?" The Doctor says trying to hold up the large device.

"I'm not in a telling mood I'm afraid." The smiler says.

"Let me take a guess." I speak up. "You guys always tried to control Haruhi is that it."

"I wouldn't say we tried to control her." Koizumi retorts.

"No? How about the Island thing. You weren't trying to keep her busy you were trying to change her. It wasn't about a murder you wanted her to believe that you, me and the butler killed that guy. Why? You wanted to curb her eccentricities. You wanted her to think about the murder mystery she wanted was tied with the thought of her friend killing a guy. That's negative reenforcement." Thank you psychology classes. "How about the movie? You just wanted to make sure she wasn't causing closed spaces. Then things got tough you wanted me to tell her what to do she wouldn't change the world. Now what? You told me that your Agency was the place that made you feel like you belonged are you hoping to get it back together. Tired of being powerless without the closed spaces. Or are you trying to control Haruhi? You did tell me there were different Factions in the Agency maybe you joined the one that that wanted to control Haruhi rather than observe her."

"Those are some good guesses." Koizumi admits as he checks his watch walking ever closer to me. "But I think we are expecting another former member if Miss Asakura's calculation are correct."

Then with a flash of light the lovely Asahina appears. "Huh?" She says surprised seeing everyone.

Then I feel the cold sensation of a gun being placed next to my head. From the corner of my eye I can see him smile as he aims the gun to my head.

"Too close." I tell him.

"Is that really all you have to say?" Koizumi retorts.

"If you weren't so close you might have seen me pull a gun on you." I tell him.

Looking down he sees me the Judoon blaster I pulled out from my pocket pointing to his chest., Now there is a very good chance I can use the gun on him and disintegrate him before he pulls the trigger. Even though he's annoying and holding a gun on me I don't really want him dead I would settle for him pointing the gun elsewhere.

The Doctor reacts dropping the device and pulling out the screwdriver. The green tip points upwards he studies the area before choosing what to do. Asahina panics and pulling out her own gun pointing it. She switches target between Koizumi, The Doctor, Yuki and Asakura she seems to focus mostly on Asakura. I suppose that's a good thing. Asahina hands are shaking holding that gun, she isn't sure about it, even having become a confident woman she's still just as scared as she was in high school at least with these things.

It looks like we have a Mexican stand off.

"No, a Mexican Stand off is three people with two weapons each." The Doctor points out.

I roll my eyes as everyone stares at the timelord confused since they couldn't hear my thoughts. So let me rehash this. Koizumi has a gun pointed at my head, I have a blaster pointed to his gut, Asakura with her knife is being held back by Yuki and my sword, the Doctor is ready with his screwdriver and Asahina is armed with a blaster but is not sure who to point it to. If anyone acts everyone will attack. The Doctor is clearly waiting to make his move. I think Asakura is not using her powers because either Yuki might stop her or the Doctor will. Asahina is still unsure of what to do which is as good as it is bad her hands are shaking and even if she doesn't want to attack anyone she might fire just by accident.

I really wish River was still here to help shift the odds in our favor. The good news is that River told me that she saw Haruhi heading home so at least she's safe.

"Kyon! Yuki! What are you doing here?"

Everyone turns our head toward the source of the voice. We see Haruhi Suzumiya standing by the light of the full moon.

"Koizumi! Mikuru! You're here too? And is that Ryoko Asakura?"

DAMN!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yup that's Haruhi! Aliens, Esper, Time travels all standing before her ready to attack each other. Her fiance in the middle of it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. And no this is not the last we see of River<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: John Smith

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: John Smith<p>

Haruhi Suzumiya spotted the woman with the blonde curly hair following her out of the dress shop. She followed her all the way to the train station and as she and her friends parted way she saw her looking at her. Haruhi decided to take another way home just in case she was trying to follow her her home. Taking the long way lead her to the park. Haruhi was almost home when she spotted her fiancée, her best friend, a weird guy in a bow tie next to a big blue box, two old friends and an old school mate that hadn't seemed to age all holding weapons at each other.

0000

"Haruhi?" I said.

"Why do you have a toy gun pointed at Koizumi." Haruhi asked.

I could see how she could see the gun as a toy but how is that her most prominent question? "You're not interested in why Koizumi has a gun pointed to my head?"

"That's a toy too isn't? You can't have real guns in Japan."

"By the way were did you get that anyway?" Koizumi asked throwing a look at the blaster in his gut. At least he's paying attention to the weapon pointed at him.

"My pocket."

"Isn't too big to fit in that pocket?"

"His pockets seem to be transdimensional transcendent." Asakura grinned ear to ear.

"Oh it's another dimension. That explains why I got the strangest feeling when ever he wore that coat."

"I think we were in the middle of something." I tell them. We really have to figure out what we're going to tell Haruhi.

"Right you're are Kyon." Asakura gave me a smile that sent shiver up my spine.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

That must have been what Asakura was waiting for because she managed to push Yuki away and with a flick of her wrist she plunges her knife into my side. As I drop the blaster and begin to fall backwards I see Haruhi, I've never seen her so scared in my life. I hit the ground I see Asakura twirl in delight with the knife in her hand covered in my blood sprinkle it around. She stops as a blast from Asahina's gun hits her in the shoulder and before she can react Yuki pierces Asakura with my sword. Koizumi held up the gun to be met with the Doctor screwdriver that with a whirl caused the gun to fall apart. Haruhi calls out my names as she runs to me. Asakura pushed Nagato away pulling the sword out of her, blood flows out of her for a second before her wound seals up. The enemy interface runs forwards only for the Doctor to point the screwdriver in her face.

As the device lets out a loud whirl I can hear him mutter, "Let's disrupt that connection to the entity." Asakura winces in pain and she falls over. "Get him into the Tardis."

Haruhi clings to me as Yuki and the Doctor pull me up and help me carry me into the Tardis. As am placed on the floor of the Tardis I see Asakura rushing towards us like a bull elephant. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the door close.

"Ha!" He shouts and then realizes that the door's aren't fully close as the cable connected to his device is keeping it open.

Asakura simply pushes the door smiles, a smile that otherwise would bring joy to anyones day, as she come to try and kill me.

Before she can take a step in Haruhi punches her in the face knocking her on her rear end. "You bitch!" Never get Haruhi angry.

Asakura begins speaking one of her incantations. The Doctor grabs the cable and yanks his device in and closes the door making sure to lock the door. The Doctor runs towards the console and begins to pull on the levers.

"Kyon." Haruhi says her voice weak as she sit next to me. She takes my hand. "You're going to be okay. Just hang in there. You're going to be okay."

"Yes, you will be." Yuki places her hand on my wound. Her mouth begins to move at an impossible rate. A faint glow come off my wound as it begins to close. The wound seals and Yuki slumps down as if she just ran a marathon.

"Yuki?" Haruhi asks.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yells. "She messed with the dematerialization circuit so we're going to have to do this the difficult way."

The entire Tardis begins to shake as the Doctor wildly worked the console.

0000

Asakura stares at the box. "I have disabled the dematerialization circuit. They cannot leave."

The large blue box begins to spin wildly as it rises into the sky.

"How's that even possible?" Koizumi said as he saw the box vanish into the night sky.

"That should be impossible." Asakura admitted as her wounds heal. "That box was aerodynamically unable to fly. We don't have enough data on the timelords or their technology."

The Tardis technology is well known to travel through the time vortex and not well known that they could fly through normal space, it just wasn't something that happened often.

They quickly turned their attention to the stunned time traveler.

"Mikuru Asahina?" Asakura asked.

The images of seeing the interface slashing at Kyon, sight she's seen too many times this week, flashing in her mind threatening to break her mind. Asahina shudders and takes a step away from the smiling girl. She raises her blaster the interface but before she can even think of pulling the trigger the blaster turns into to dust.

"You have no reason to fear her." Koizumi calmly tells her.

"SHE JUST STABBED KYON!" Mikuru yells at him.

Still smiling she shrugs. "Old habits."

"I am going to assume that you're superiors sent you here to deal with Miss Suzumiya."

"Yes." Asahina admitted reluctantly.

"They sent you back with a weapons it seems, I take it that their orders weren't the peaceful variety." Asahina only looked at him. "I don't think your organization cares about Kyon or Miss Nagato so that really leave one choice."

Asakura picked up Kyon's blaster letting it crumble into dust before turning to the time traveler.

"I do not believe you are capable of killing anyone." Koizumi explained to the scared time traveler. " I noticed how you only fired on Miss Asakura and only after she attacked Kyon, what would you say if I had a plan to let you save Kyon? For the Date Overmind to get the key to evolution? To make sure that Miss Suzumiya no longer troubles anyone?"

She was suspicious. "But what do you get out of this?"

"All in due time." He told her. "If you wish to join us we must get to work. I don't believe we have much time before Suzumiya becomes aware of what she really is. I don't detect any new closed spaces I wonder what could be preventing them." He looked up into the sky.

The question was on the mind of the time traveler and the alien neither with a clear answer. Asahina had hoped that she might still be able to convince Kyon to change his mind but if the Doctor was there then events that she had no record about did happen and the alien would turn him against her. She had to take this chance to save Kyon.

After hearing Koizumi's plan Asahina regrettably agreed and they made their way and began to put their plan into effect.

0000

I know the Doctor has never been the best at driving the Tardis but you'd think nine hundred years of flying this thing it would be somewhat steady.

"Brace yourself for impact." He yells a second before the room shakes as the Tardis crashes. "Everyone all right?"

"I am well." Yuki mutters.

I place my hand over where Asakura stabbed me to find no trace of the cut. It's still a little sore but considering the recovery time it's nothing to complain about. "I'm fine too."

"Oh good." The Doctor sighs. "That's good."

"What the Hell is going on?" Haruhi yells remind us that she's here too. We freeze hearing her in the Tardis. "Why were you pointing weapons at each other? How did Yuki do that thing? Why did Ryoko Asakura stab you? How did she survive Yuki stabbing her?" She points at my sword that Yuki discarded and has blood all over it. "Why is that guy wearing a bow tie?" She point at the Doctor. "How this box bigger on the inside?" I was hoping she didn't notice that with me getting stabbed. Then I notice it in her eyes, fear, there are tears in her eyes. She was really worried about me. I kiss and hug her. Tears form in her eyes ready to stream out. "Don't try to distract me, Kyon." She hugs me back her voice weak. "You still have to tell me what's going on."

I turn to the others for the Timelord to tell me, "It's time." Yuki nods in agreement.

I look Haruhi in the eyes. I had hoped that this time would never come. I've imagine how this might happen a million times in my head. I need her to listen to me and believe me, I wish she'd just believe me since it was me but I know I need a little more. "Haruhi, I need you to listen to me." She nods. "When you were in middle school one Tanabata you snuck into the school to write a message on the field. You weren't alone there. A high schooler with a sleeping girl on his back was there too. You made him write out your message on the field. I know you never told anyone about him. When you asked him his name he gave you a fake name. He told you his name was John Smith." Her eyes widen in recognition of the events as I describe them. "This is going to be the part that will be hard for you to believe but please believe me." I take a deep breath and gather all my courage. "Haruhi, I'm John Smith."

She looks me in the eyes her expression deadly serious. "I know that and your friend is the Doctor. That still doesn't explain Yuki or Ryoko Asakura."

"Wait what?" I yell.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"What?" I repeat.

"I know you're John Smith." Haruhi says like it's nothing at all, that's my ace in the hold gone. "Seriously, why is he wearing a bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor defends his clothes choice.

"Wait you know I'm John Smith?"

"Yes," Haruhi nods to me and the two aliens surprise. "I've known for sometime."

"How?" Is my simple question.

Haruhi smiles clearly enjoying my confusing. "I'll tell you but you guy have to answer my questions too."

"Sure." I tell her, it's not like I was not going to answer them anyway.

"It started the first day I met you. I thought you looked and sounded like John Smith that's why I asked you if I had met you before." Oh I can't believe I didn't catch that. Leave it to Haruhi to remember something like that. "Then you said nope. It's how you said it, you were certain about it. I have always believed I could spot a lie when I heard it." Not touching that one. "You weren't lying. So I just shook it off. But then you kept talking to me. Everyday you would start to talk to me. I didn't think much of it. I just talked to you because you took the time to get to know me. Every once in a while I would see you say or do something that would remind me of John especially the first Tanabata with the Brigade, you had this look that reminded me so much of him. Then you kissed me. You seemed different more open with me. I just couldn't see you lying to me. Then we started dating and everything and I didn't care if were John or not I was happy being with you. You understood me and made me happy and I got to know you. Then there was this day...

0000

It was after one of the Brigades searches and I had to find a birthday present for my mom. It took me longer to find than I thought and by the time I found it was already dark. I headed back to the train station I saw him, I saw Kyon. He was wearing that weird black coat. He does not see me and he's heading to the train station. Curious I followed him and see him buy a ticket, not on one of the local train, for train out of town. He wasn't carrying any luggage so he wasn't taking a trip and if he was going anywhere he'd tell me. He takes out a book and starts to read it, I'm not sure what it is just that it has a picture of a pocket watch on it. I get a ticket for myself and wait and watch. I eventually follow him onto the train and watch him. He keep reading that book and eventually he gets off in the middle of Tokyo.

I make sure to keep my distance. I'm not sure what's going on but Kyon looks like he's determined. Then I see in the middle of the crowd a handsome man with a great blue coat. He smiles looking at Kyon.

He sounds American and he greets Kyon with open arms and a smile. "Good to see you again, Kyon." He says in Japanese.

"Good to see you too, Jack." Kyon greets him in English. I mean I've always been good in English class but Kyon sound like he's speaking it for years.

They share a quick hug before this strange Jack says, "You look younger than I remember."

"Does it matter? Will it stop you from flirting with me?"

"I can wait until you're older."

"Well, you're going to have to wait for the rest of your very long life." Jack laughs at that before Kyon says. "Let's just talk English, your accent in Japanese is terrible."

They make their way to a small restaurant in the station. Making sure they don't see me I get a booth near them with my back to them. I don't understand all that they are saying, some words don't make sense, Weevils, Police Boxes,rifts, Torchwood and Doctor.

"So, " Jack Begins. "I guess I can't recruit you for this Torchwood."

"No, I have enough trouble in my ordinary life that I don't have to go looking for them."

"How about when you're older?"

"Don't think so."

"It's the girl you told me about."

"Haruhi."

"It's going to be trouble if you stay around her."

"I know and I accept it if it means I get to be with her."

"You really care about her?"

"I love her." I knew what those words meant. He'd told me that before but know he sounded so serious and confident, it made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm happy for you." Jack tells him. "I really am. Though I kinda expected it. So here's what you asked for." He hands Kyon a black duffle bag.

"Thanks."

They continue talking but I make my way out before they can spot me. I don't know what is happening but Kyon is definitely part of something bigger but I don't seem to care. He said he loved me to someone else and that just seems more real, that he's willing to fight for us. I make my way home.

0000

"Ignoring how you followed me," I ask Haruhi. "it still doesn't explain how you knew I'm John Smith or about the Doctor."

"I knew there was something different about you and you were keeping it a secret from me. I couldn't help thinking about how looked like John Smith, or what I could remembered John looked in the dark, but I was sure you weren't lying to me. And I didn't think you were lying to me just to lie to me it like you were trying to protect me. So I let it be because of that. Then we moved in together and you would do something weird every once in a while. Like going to that storage Unit you think I don't know about." I face palm hearing that and the Doctor chuckles. "Then I found that book under your side of the bed. I did think it was weird you were hiding it from me, it wasn't porn or anything. It was that same book with the pocket watch on it."

"The Journal of Impossible Things by Verity Newman."

"That's the one. It was in English so it was hard to read." That's the way I planned it. "So I got one in Japanese." I didn't think about that. "I read the book and it was about this Alien called the Doctor that's when I remembered you introduced this guy called the Doctor to me once. That's when it hit, in the center of the book it had these sketches of this guy. Ten pictures of a man that the book said were the same person that traveled in a blue box. One of the pictures looked just like the man you introduced me to. I mean what are the odd that the guy looks just like a sketch in the book. Plus the book said he was a time traveler. I searched the internet looking for Doctor and Blue Box. I found all sort of things. One picture really stood out to me, this picture of the Doctor with the Beatles and there was a guy that looked just like you. That's when I figured it out you were John Smith, you didn't lie to me because you hadn't become John Smith when I asked you, you hadn't time travel to that Tanabata yet."

"Damn." I mutter. She got somethings wrong but she's right too.

"I have to get Mickey to use that virus to get me off the internet.' The Doctor notes. "We'll the secrets out." He pull a lever. "Kyon." He motions towards the door. I help Haruhi up and lead her to the door. I throw one glance to get reassuring look from the Doctor.

Pushing the door open we're shown the grey landscape below the dark star filled sky with the Earth hanging above.

Haruhi's eyes widen and her face breaks out into a smile.

"Haruhi, welcome to the Universe."

Haruhi takes a step out of the Tardis. The Doctor and Yuki are looking at the scanner on the Tardis to see if anything goes wrong.

"That's the Earth."

"Yes, we're on the Moon."

"How are we breathing?"

"An oxygen shield has been extended around the Tardis."

Haruhi runs around the Tardis twice before running back into it. "This thing is really bigger on the inside! And you're really the Doctor. You really do change your face."

"Sometimes." The Doctor shrugs. "It's not like I do it on purpose."

"So what are you and Kyon some sort of secret time protectors or something?"

"Yes or something or maybe both."

Closing the doors I say, "We usually just traveled try to have fun."

"Well that is usually the plan." The Doctor says.

"Then we end up saving time or a planet or a civilization from a monster or something."

"Ten years of that, lasted longer than anyone else."

"Ten years?" Haruhi shouts. "You were traveling with him for ten years. You were doing that when you were in high school? What after brigade meeting you'd run to this blue box and travel through time?"

Not really.

"She's called the Tardis." The Doctor explains. "Time And Relative Dimension in Space."

"Best ship in the Universe." I added.

"Quiet so, trust her to the ends of the Universe."

"And we've been."

"Four times."

"Great dinner there."

"You've been to the end of Universe and you never told me?" Haruhi asks.

"You never told me you knew I was John Smith."

"I thought you knew. When you proposed to me you wrote on the field. I thought it was your way of telling me without telling me."

That would have been brilliant if I had thought of it and not just sort of stumbled onto it.

"So what do you have to do with all of this, Yuki?" Haruhi turning her attention to the silent girl. "How did you do that thing?"

Yuki looks over to me and I give her a reassuring nod. "I am an Artificial Humanoid Interface created by the Data Overmind. The Data Overmind has no means to communicate with humans." Yuki then goes onto her long winded speech that I've heard before about the entity and the purpose of finding the key to auto evolution. How she was sent to observe and could not reveal her identity to her. Yuki is clearly skipping out the detail that the entity thinks Haruhi is this key. I see the Doctor playing with the button on the scanner clearly trying to detect something and he's not finding it. That's good isn't? If he's looking for it that means Haruhi's powers aren't going nuts.

Yuki finishes leaving Haruhi bewildered but she seems to have gotten more from it than I did when I first heard that speech. "So, Yuki, Asakura was always one of these interfaces?" Yuki nods. "I always thought she was too perky. But were Mikuru and Koizumi doing there?"

I fill in this one. I explain that Koizumi was an esper and Asahina is a time traveler. Haruhi takes it better than I expected.

"So you all had something I was looking for but no one told me?"

"Yes, a conversation that is best dealt with in private while sitting down." The Doctor interjects. "Kyon take Haruhi somewhere, show her around the Tardis. I need to work on the dematerialization circuit."

"Yeah, you're right." I admit I have been keeping a lot of things from Haruhi and I have to be the one to tell her. I take her hand and lead her away.

0000

As soon as the couple leave the Doctor turns the knobs frantically on the Tardis screen. An image of Haruhi appears.

"The Tardis still detects some sort of energy from her but the world hasn't gone all wacky." The Doctor explained.

Yuki turns to him. "I do not detect any data being created."

"Yes! Shouldn't something be happening? We all expected that something happen when Haruhi finds out about aliens."

"Haruhi Suzumiya is impossible to predict."

"It seems that way." The Doctor ponders. "We'll have to figure that one later. Right now we have to fix the Tardis." Sparks shot out of the console.

"Quickly." Yuki says in her usual monotone.

At the park after everyone left two figures entered the park.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" One asks the other.

"Yes, we have to get this spot just like we got the other Tardis landing spots."

They begin to paint large symbols on the ground.

Leading Haruhi past the hallway that gets sticky when you walk near it. We make our way to my room Haruhi keeps asking me things.

"How did he get this place inside a little box?"

"It's a different dimension. Using tesseract technology the dimensions of the box confine pocket dimension so once you enter the threshold you enter this dimension."

"I see." She nods, does she actually get it because it took five years to understand that. "Are there actually Martians?"

"Yes, they're called the Ice Warriors. They're nice most of the time."

"I knew it." I hate that she so many of her random guesses are right. "What's the Doctor's species?"

"The Timelords."

"That sounds so cool! Can we meet his people?"

I stop. "No."

"Why not?"

"The Doctor is the last one. There was a war and his entire planet burned and he was the only survivor of the war."

She stares at me for a second trying to wrap her mind around what I just told her. "Oh. So I guess he's pretty lonely."

"He used to be a lot more but he seems to have gotten over his survivors guilt but you can't really get over something like that, not really." It hard to imagine loosing your whole family and everyone you ever knew and your home all at once. I think that why the Doctor is goofy this time around he can't because then he'd have to face it.

"So if you two aren't some sort of group why are you friends?"

"Something happened and he needed help so I helped him. I helped protect him and keep him company and he did what he could to protect me and he showed me the Universe. We ran. We ran so far and so fast. We saw so much and then he brought me back here."

"Why did you come back? It sounds like it would have been more fun to travel with him."

"I had something better for me waiting for me at home." I smile at her.

"That's pretty corny." She says blushing.

We reach my old room and closing the door behind us. I toss my coat over over a nearby chair as Haruhi starts going though my things.

"You have a guitar? You told me you didn't know how to play any instruments."

"I had time in between the trips with the Doctor to learn. The Beatles are surprisingly good teachers." She's staring at me and it takes me a moment to see why. Without my coat on the tear in my shirt surrounded by blood can be seen. "Sorry." I take off the shirt and grab for the first one I can find.

Haruhi grabs me and let's her hand stroke my skin. "There really isn't any- any thing. No cut."

"Yuki does wonders."

"Yuki? You're calling her Yuki now?"

"She said I could. I mean we have known each other for a long time." She's doing that cute pouting thing. "Are you jealous?"

"No. It's just you and Yuki have been keeping secret from me and maybe I'm wondering why?"

"I only kept these secret's from you because I had to. This was the only way to protect you and because I promised the others. I did tell you the others were aliens, time travelers and espers. Remember? That time in the cafe when we were the only ones to show up for the search. I thought about telling you about the Doctor but if you didn't believe me I told you about them I didn't think you'd believe me."

She moved closer to me. "You're right." She lets her hands snake around my neck. "I should listen to you more often. If I did then maybe..."

"It's okay. I'm used to you not listing to me."

"You know I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

A mischievous grin spread across her face, such a grin would make any cat jealous, on Haruhi its a sign of of absolute joy filled with nothing but energy. So why is this smile making me so scared?"

Haruhi grabs me throws me onto the bed before jumping on me.

"Haruhi?"

She kisses me before she says, "We're in a time traveling space ship on the moon. There is something I always wanted to do on a space ship and you're the one I want to do it with."

"You don't mean..."

"We can have our honey moon on the actual moon."

"We can't have our honey moon until we're married."

"Stop spoiling my fun." She pressed herself against me and starts kissing me again.

0000

Taniguchi is in his apartment working on his best man's speech for Kyon and Haruhi's wedding, he hasn't been asked to be best man but he knows its only a matter of time. So sitting on a couch in the apartment he shares with Kunikida he works diligently.

Then there is a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well that's a rude way to greet someone."

"What do you want kid." He looked at the teenaged girl in a sailors school uniform. It took him a minute to notice that the uniform was from his old high school and that the girl with the long blue hair looked familiar. "Do I know you?"

She almost frowned. "Taniguchi, you don't remember me?"

It took him another minute before he remembered the name and his jaw fell in shock. "Ryoko Asakura? You don't look like you've aged a day. How's that even possible?"

Before he could ask another question her hand reached for his forehead letting her finger taps on it. Then he falls to the ground asleep. The interface watches him for a moment.

0000

With her parent's off visiting some of her relatives she's at home alone. They're getting all her aunts, uncles and the many cousins she and her brother have ready to come for the wedding next week. After having to get her dress fitted she really didn't have anything to do. So now she sits on the couch watching some TV. The house cat Shamisen cuddles up next to her signaling her to scratch his ear.

The teenaged girl about to when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up to open the door. Opening the door she finds a handsome young man with a smile on his face, she also sees a black car behind him with the motor running.

Recognizing him she ask, "Aren't you Kyon's friend from High school?" She recognizes his smile.

"Yes, I am" He smiles at her, her brother always seemed annoyed by him and for some reason his smile scares her this time.

"Are you looking for him? He hasn't lived here since he went to college."

"Actually I'm here for you."

She takes a step back hearing her cat hiss at their visitor.

0000

Tsuruya giggles. Not something unusual but the cause of the giggles happen to be her boyfriend kissing her.

"Kida." Tsuruya giggles.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kunikida asks flustered.

"Nope." Tsuruya answers smiling at her boyfriends cute blush.

They're watching a movie at Tsuruya's large house when they started to kiss. She loves Kunikida's sweet nature and she loves seeing him fluttered because she thinks he's cute like that. He smiles at her something she really loves about him, his smile, she always liked making people smile but she especially likes his smile.

She's about to kiss him again when his eyes goes blank and he fall onto her bosom. "Kida?" She lifts his head and pokes his face. "Kunikida?" He doesn't wake up. "Huh? You don't usually fall asleep until afterwards."

She carefully lays him down on couch thinking about calling an ambulance.

"You and Kunikida?" A voice says behind the green haired girl. "I never expected it."

Turning behind her she sees the source of the voice.

She says someone she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Mikuru?"

"Hello Tsuruya."

"Mikuru!" Tsuruya broke into a smile. "I haven't seen you in so long! Look at how much you've changed! Did your boobs get bigger?" Asahina gave a small laughed hearing that. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for this."

Before Tsuruya could say another word she found herself getting very sleepy and she fell next to her boyfriend.

Asahina looked down at the sleeping couple. She didn't want either of them hurt and she felt terrible for putting them through this. They seemed happy together and she got comfort that at least they were happy.

0000

I didn't get a lot of sleep after me and Haruhi... you know. It doesn't help that the bed is a little small for two people and I can feel her elbow in my side. Wait is she sitting up?

"Stop muttering, if you're up be up."

I open my eyes to see Haruhi naked. It's not something I haven't seen I mean we are getting married and she's never been big on modesty and I mean we are alone in the room but the fact that she not wearing anything except that that yellow ribbon. What surprises me is that she's reading something.

"What are you reading?" I don't even have to ask her. I can tell what it is. "Is that my old journals?"

"Yeah, I found them in your desk." She pulls it away as I reach for it. "You met Da Vinci? Is that where you learned to draw?" She show off my sketch book. "You drew pictures of all of us. Here is one of the old Doctor, me, Mikuru, Yuki, your sister, some sort of robot dog." I grab the book away from her. "Hey I wanted that?"

"Why didn't you just ask me before looking through my old stuff?" it's not like I wouldn't have given to her, I never mention her or the others in my journals so no fear of finding out what she is without me telling her. "You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I just started to look through the things. I found these and look at all the stuff you did." I can't help but love that smile on her. She lays down inching her way between my arms. "I always knew you were special but now I have the proof."

That's probably the nicest thing she's ever told me." Did the others know you traveled with the Doctor? Now of your journals say anything about them but they were aliens time travelers too."

"No, I never told anything of the Doctor. It would have been hard to explain the whole thing especially with the time loop."

"Even keeping secrets from them? Wait if they didn't know about the Doctor what is Yuki doing here?" So I explain to her about the Entity turning on Yuki. "Yuki is in danger? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She jumps out of bed and makes her way to the door. "If Yuki needs helps then I'm going to help."

"Great spirit but can you put some clothes on the Doctor tend to blush."

So after getting dresses, something you'd think Haruhi would remember, we make our way to the console. The Tardis doors seems to be open so we go to it. Before we go outside we find my sword but it looks clean, not even a trace of blood, I guess Yuki or the Doctor cleaned it for me. So I tuck the sword into my pocket and step outside.

We find the Doctor and Yuki sitting next to a table filled with food. The air shield seems to be in full effect.

"Good morning you two." The Doctor greets us like he were a manager of a bed and breakfast.

"You made breakfast." Haruhi sits down on a chair and starts helping herself to the food. "We're going to have breakfast on the Moon." The excitement in her voice is more than evident.

"I thought you'd might enjoy it."

I don't think the Doctor knew what to cook since the food seems to be breakfast food from at least six cultures and not all of the from Earth.

Yuki is eating maybe not a lot of food but she is certainly eating it fast.

Haruhi is looking up at the dark sky above and at our home hanging above us. "It's morning in Japan right now."

I can barely make out the small group of islands on that small blue world drifting in the endless blackness.

"Bit pretentious don't you think?" The Doctor comments on what I assume to be my narration that I do in my head.

"What?" Haruhi asks.

"Just something Kyon thought."

"You can hear thoughts?"

"Well, Kyon's. I try not to make a habit out of it but after spending so much time together and with the Tardis own telepathic field I kinda just started to eves drop on his thoughts when he's near."

"So what is he thinking now?"

I glare at the timelord that doesn't seem to know when to shut up.

"He wants me to shut up."

This received the expected laugh from Haruhi and curious look from Yuki.

Haruhi turns her attention to the silent book worm. "Yuki, Kyon told me that that Entity that you worked for turned on you, why?"

Yuki looked at her. "The Data Overmind grew tired of waiting for the production of new Data. It had ordered me to terminate _him_ in order to stop _him_ from prevent the formation of new data. I refused and it brought back the unit known as Ryoko Asakura to terminate me and carry out the mission."

"Wait, they wanted Kyon dead and you said no?"

"Yes." Yuki gives a solemn nod.

"That's why you needed help because Asakura was attacking you? Because you were protecting him?"

"Yes."

Haruhi hugs her. "Thank you so much Yuki. For a second I can swear that I see a faint blush on Yuki's usually pale cheeks and maybe a small smile. "I promise you Yuki I don't know how much help I'm going to be but I'm going to help."

"Thank you."

"Oh that's sweet." The Doctor says. "But what do you mean? You got that whole weird power thing her boss wants to study."

"What power?" Haruhi shots a glance at the Doctor.

"You didn't tell her?" He shots at me.

"I hadn't gotten around to it." I explain.

"Why didn't you? You two obviously didn't get much sleep last night so what were you doing?"

"..."

Me and Haruhi trade looks for a moment after which the Doctor's face goes slack when he realizes what we were busy with.

I hear him mutter. "Humans you're just like rabbits." I face palm.

I slowly explain everything to Haruhi. The reason for time travelers, espers and aliens being around her, the endless summer, the cave cricket, the mountain trip and eventually the dream.

"Wait! That dream..." Haruhi finds it hard to keep going. "I was trying to change the world... and at the end when..."

"Yeah, I kissed you."

Okay, how she going to react to this. "Kyon! Don't enter my dreams!"

"You're the one that pulled me in." Then my phone starts to ring.

"You're getting reception on the moon?"

"It's been upgraded." I throw a glance at the Doctor before opening it up. "Hello."

"Hello Kyon." I hear the voice of Ryoko Asakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry that it took me so long but this is a big chapter plus I'm fighting off a cold. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out since I'm sick. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you like.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Maze

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Maze<p>

Hearing Ryoko Asakura's voice made me flinch and Haruhi must have noticed my fear as she placed her hand on mine.

I took a deep breath, "Ryoko Asakura what do you want?"

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"We weren't friend especially not after you tried to kill me."

"It wasn't because I wanted you hurt or that I didn't like you."

"That doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know we have you're friends and family." She says it without loosing a hint of cheer from her voice.

"What?"

"Perhaps I should explain." Koizumi's voice comes from the phone louder than a soft breathing I hear in the background.

I don't know why his voice makes me angrier that Asakura. I guess since Koizumi is betraying me or possibly because unlike Asakura he has a sense of right and wrong.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Now, now, there is no need to be snappy." They just said they have my friends and family I think I have every right to be more than snappy. "I must ask, how much does Suzumiya know?"

"I know it all, esper boy." Haruhi takes a turn at snapping at them.

She knows more or less everything. I might have kept a few of the more grisly and complicated details from her until I know she's ready.

"Oh, I was partially hopping that you would keep her in the dark." Koizumi continues.

"Yeah, I'm not that good." I told him.

"Shame, but it does justify our actions. As Miss Asakura said we have captured your friends and family, except your parents who are all out of town. We have your sister, Taniguchi, Kunikida and Miss Tsuruya."

"What?" Haruhi said clearly upset.

"Yes, it a shame there are only four people who you're really close excluding Miss Nagato."

"Well, what are you going to do?" The Doctor speaks up. "One is annoyingly sarcastic and the other is brash and thoughtless so who really expects them to make a lot of friends." We all turned towards the Doctor and the phone went silent suggesting that they're also stunned by the comment. "No closed spaces yet?"

"What? No." Koizumi admits. "I don't sense any." I look at Haruhi who seems fairly peeved. Oh that's his plan, he wanted to make sure Haruhi's powers were still under control. More importantly he wanted them to know.

"Back to the point." I nudge the conversation to making some sort of sense. "You said you had our friends and family."

"Ah, yes, we do." Koizumi said in a tone that was far too relaxed for the topic.

"That would be you, Asakura and Asahina?" I asked.

"Uh?" I heard Asahina gasp.

"I could heard you breathing." She's breathing louder than usual and I don't think Asakura would make that sound. "I'm just going to assume you have a good reason to do this, Asahina."

I really do, the labored breathing means she's nervous so after all these years there are little things that remind me of the girl I knew in high school, the girl that wore that maid outfit, made tea and would smile and light up a room. She doesn't reply though.

"I believe you are currently out of our reach." Koizumi continued. "I would prefer to change that."

The calls ends and for once he decided to make his message brief.

"Back to Earth!" The Doctor said what we had all concluded.

After getting the table back in the Tardis, we can't have astronauts wondering who left that there, we get ready to depart.

Circling the Tardis and pulling levers on the console the Doctor asked, "So what do they want? I mean it's obviously a trap."

"Obviously." I agreed.

"But what are they hoping to get?"

"Wait," Haruhi started. "You know it's a trap but you still want to go into it?"

"Yes, they have bait so we have to set off the trap if we want to get it. We already saw that little Miss Blue Hair can detect when time traveler arrive so it's not like we can sneak up on the. Anyway Kyon you know them well, what exactly do they want?"

"Not sure." This Doctor is a little different but I still get what he saying. "Asakura's factions wants more data from Haruhi to study."

"Not likely to happen." The Doctor says circling the console hands waving in the air. "They know that so they shouldn't expecting more. Haruhi seems to not have any control over her abilities but has it under control. So no random data."

"So that's not their goal." Haruhi points it out.

"Very good." Doctor continues "What else do we know?"

"Asahina wants to make sure she doesn't change the world. Koizumi's group don't want any more closed spaces."

"Taking Haruhi out would seem to solve those problems. But like you said that Agency of his has always been manipulating Haruhi so they might have decided to change things instead of preserve them."

"So what are you saying? It doesn't sound like you know what they want."

"I don't." The Doctor smiled. "I haven't got the slightest idea. So be prepared for anything."

Pulling the lever the Tardis shook sending us to the floor. I eventually crawled up the the stairs to the console and begin to help pilot the Tardis. The controls look different but even with the limited piloting skills I have seem to help level the old ship.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Haruhi shouts grabbing onto the railing along with Yuki.

"Don't worry I think we got it." The Doctor tells her and a flames pops on the console. "Kyon..."

I take out the fire extinguisher the Doctor keeps behind the chairs. "On it." A quick blast and the fire is out.

We come to a stop with a thump. The Doctor opens the runs out of the door I look out to see a familiar site.

"You're home." The Doctor raises his arms with a flair standing in front of my old home.

I notice the front door left open and I run for it.

"Kyon." Haruhi calls after me.

As soon as I'm inside I call out to my sister and I get no response. The others quickly join me.

"She's not here." I turn to the Doctor. "What happened?"

He looks at me for a second, hesitant for once.

"What happened here?" I bark at him.

He says look around. His eyes focus as he let the room sink into his mind as he does that Sherlock scan of his. "There is no sign of force entry. Nothing is broken or damaged. There wasn't much of a struggle. They were quick."

"It was someone she knew."

"Yes." That narrows it down who could have taken my sister.

"Is she okay?"

"There is no evidence that she was hurt. They might have just stunned her."

I know the Doctor is trying to spare my feelings, not doing a good job at it, but he means well.

"I'm sure she's fine." Haruhi comforts me getting me into a chair. "You're sister is smart and stronger than she looks. She's going to be fine. We'll get her back."

I wonder if she's trying to reassure me or herself.

Yuki's gaze falls on a closet door and as she points to it she simply says, "There."

We hear something rustling in the closet. The Doctor approaches door with his screwdriver in hand. Letting his slender fingers wrap around the knob he pulls the door open quickly pointing the screwdriver in. "Who are you?"

A pair of gold eyes stare back to him. The creature rushes out of the closet straight to me.

"Shamisen?" I ask as the scared cat curls into my lap.

"Let's just ask him what happened." The Doctor say placing his screwdriver in one of his pockets.

"You want to ask the cat?" Haruhi asks somewhat annoyed at the idea.

He sits by me as he rubs the head on the small fury animal. "So what happened?" The cat lets out a few meows. "Oh I see. That smiling boy came. He came to the door but he had a device. He pressed it next to her making her fall asleep. Must has been something he acquired from one of his associates. Oh you tried to stop him but he kicked you and left with the girl. Oh you poor thing."

"You can actually talk to cats?" Haruhi ask astounded.

"He speaks everything." I tell her.

"That does prove they took her." The Doctor murmurs to himself.

"They already told us they had them." Haruhi points out.

"Yes, but they could have lied. I needed to make sure." The Doctor is worried about something, even though he doesn't say it. He's not just making assumptions he's doing the leg work. He must suspect something else is happening. "Let's go and rescue your sister then." He turns to Haruhi and Yuki. "You stay here. You should be safe here."

"No way!" Haruhi tells him. "She's like my little sister too. I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing. You're the same, right, Yuki?"

Yuki gives a simple nod.

Trying to get the cat off me I tell the Doctor, "She won't take no for an answer."

"Fine!" He makes his way to the Tardis in front of the house. "But don't wander off."

"Get off." I order the cat.

The Timelord looks at him for a second as he meows. "He's saying he doesn't want to be left alone. He missed you. Also you should visit more often."

I sigh accepting the cat doesn't want to let me go.

We get back in the Tardis and I manage to get the cat to let me go for Tardis seat. The Tardis shakes for a slightly smoother ride.

"We're here. I followed the your phone's signal earlier." The Doctor explains in his usual rapid fashion. "It was easy too for them to call you, they must have been boosted the signal to get all the way to the moon and your regular mobile. I'm a little surprised she managed to do that without a receiver."

"Regular? I thought you upgraded the console to connect to cells once they get into the Tardis." I ask the Doctor.

"Never got that system up. Always meant to but something always comes up."

I slap my palm to my face. "You never get any of the upgrades done." I adjust the screen to let me take a look outside the Tardis. I had developed the habit of taking a look outside the Tardis when we arrive while the Doctor just runs out. I swear one day he's going to step outside and get shot. Oh wait that already happened, he said it happened in San Francisco.

I check on the screen to reveal it's not an ambush. "It looks like a warehouse."

"Excellent deductions." The Doctor says sticking his head out of the Tardis door.

I rolls my eyes as we all step outside.

"You stay." I point to the cat as I leave.

As soon as I pull the door close a light turns on revealing the others. Asahina in her white blouse and black skirt and Koizumi with his grey suit stand in contrast with Asakura who still looks like teenager in her sailor suit. The others are lying unconscious behind them. I'm not going to deny that I get angry seeing my sister there for a moment.

"We're here." Haruhi snaps at them. "What do you want?"

"Good, let's begin." Asakura raised her arms.

I assumed she was going to say something about Haruhi but as Asakura rushed with lighting speed to me I knew she had another idea. Asakura's fingers tapped away on my forehead quickly and hard.

Yuki eyes widened alarmed, I saw her lips begin to move trying to alert us of the danger but as the world fell around us she didn't get a chance.

Everything goes dark.

0000

I cough as my eyes open up. It takes me a second to remember everything that happened. I jump up and look around expecting the worst. I find myself on top of a snow covered mountain range. I pull the coat around me as the cold gets to me.

I try to get my head around what happened. It's not some sort of mind game by Asakura, she wouldn't have any reason to force me into some sort of dream. Besides the Doctor or Yuki could snap me out of it. I'm going to guess that this is some sort of altered space like when she trapped me in the class room. I don't know why she targeted me. I think she's trying to split us up so I should find the other's quickly. The Doctor and Yuki can take care of themselves but I'm not happy with Haruhi around here by herself. Then I still have to find the others too. I start making my way to down the mountain. I still can't shake the feeling that this is all too familiar.

0000

I wake up with my head pounding. I look around and Kyon and the others are gone.

"Kyon..." I let out a whimper.

Get it together Haruhi. This what you always wanted to go with explore the supernatural and this it. You're doing this Kyon and Yuki. I'm going to find them and together we're going to get everyone back.

I take a look around and it's night, I couldn't been out that long. I'm in the middle of town and there are cars abandoned all over. It all looks like a scene out of a horror movie. This is what I wanted, to go on a trip with John Smith, my Kyon. I'm going to find him.

Then I hear the sound of gun fire and explosions. It's like I'm in the middle of a war zone.

Then I hear a robot like voice yell out. "DELETE. DELETE. DELETE."

0000

"What happened?" Koizumi asks shaking his head confused as he and Asahina along with Asakura find themselves in a desert.

"The Data I retrieved Kyon was corrupted. How strange?" Asakura comments. "I am unable to properly control this space."

"How will this affect the plan? Koizumi asked worried about the situation.

"Unknown." The Interface smiled. "The full extent or source of the disruption is not understood. I am also unable to fully control the environment."

Before anything could be done or said a sandstorm quickly formed behind them. The sandstorm as quickly as it arrived stop transforming into a massive cave cricket.

Koizumi and Asahina recognized it. The massive data creature jumped towards them. That attack was met with one from Asakura and her knife ending with the cricket dived in half. Soon it's remains vanished like star dust.

"What happened?" Asahina asked terrified.

"I have no control over the life forms created by the data I extracted." Asakura smiled holding up her knife. "You have to act quickly and find the targets. I will have to find the corrupted data and resolve the errors. I should then be able to regain control over this space. There are connections between all the areas hidden. I can open ones to random areas but you will have to find the one in the other areas."

"I suppose we have no choice." Koizumi commented. "We need to find her or our plan will fail."

"All the dangers that appear will be real so you must be careful and quick." Asakura said sounding as if she really concerned about them. Asakura raised her hand and air began to shimmer in a door shape.

"Good Luck." The alien cheerfully says. The Esper pushes the shimmering door and stepping past the threshold finding himself in a new location.

Asahina pauses for a moment, "Good luck?" then pushing past the door find herself somewhere familiar.

Asakura alone makes her way towards the source of her most recent troubles.

0000

Yuki Nagato found herself in an enclosed space that was supposed to be control by her former back up. She herself had never been to any location such as what the space currently looked like. She stood on a hill whose green grass smelled like apples. The sky was greener than what she was used to. A car zoomed over head flying towards a large city in the the distance. past a sea.

Nagato had read of cities like this but only the science fiction novels. She found it different how humans imagines such cities and devices like flying cars. She was eager to investigate the city but decided against it realizing the others were likely in trouble.

0000

The Doctor had already gotten himself into trouble.

"Oh this is Christmas!" The Doctor shouted as he ran through a dark cave.

The roar of a dinosaur was heard coming from behind him.

"These Data Interfaces can be fun." He said cheerfully pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He swung the device into the air the glowing tip giving him some green light to follow as it began to beep.

"There he is." A shout came out of the darkness. Several red glowing orbs appeared hanging in mid air.

There owners stepped out of the darkness, the Silurians. Large bulky reptiles with three eyes, their third eyes a red glowing jewel like appendage.

"Oh the old school Silurians." The Doctor commented. "I haven't seen you fellows in a while. How have you been?" The reptiles look at each confused but turned their attention back to the timelord. Their third eye began to glow.

The Doctor swayed side to side in pain. As he collapsed onto the caves wall he muttered, "Oh I did not miss the psychic attack." He pointed the screwdriver to the wall. "Sorry but I've found my door out of here." The stone wall began to shimmer and the Doctor pressed himself against it pushing himself through.

0000

It's been too easy. Asakura could really have killed me getting as close as she did. She kept me alive she needed a reason. That's what's scaring me, I need to find Haruhi and the others fast. My gut is telling things are about to get worse.

As roar breaks through the silence and I can feel the snow below me shake at the sound. It does get worse when I realize the sound is coming from behind me joined by a lovely rumbling. If not doing so wouldn't probably cost me my life I wouldn't do it. I brace myself for what I am about to see as I turn around. Rising from the snow with brown fur and metal claws and big feet. If Haruhi was here she would be squealing with delight. I am not Haruhi. I know this thing, I know what it really is. Last time I saw it I was in the Himalayas with the Doctor, I just realize the Himalayas look suspiciously like these mountains.

This sums it up I'm facing against the Yeti.

"Oh Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sorry for the hiatus I had to focus on school but it's over so yay. So I am back and trying to get back in the swing of things. I left some hint of what this whole new world is about let's see if anyone can figure it. It will be explain next chapter. I have a few allusion and references to the Tenth Doctor and the classic series. Also the Doctor talking to cats which is always fun. So leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try to be back as soon as I can<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Blast from the Past<p>

The two figures walked towards the storage unit and easily opened the lock. Inside was filled with various alien artifact all collected by one person.

The shorter of the figures walked into the unit, "Do you really think we need to do this?"

"Yes," The taller of the two said walking in. "for the same reason we took the car, we're going to need it."

The taller one walked to a pile of news papers and looked to the one on top. It was an English news paper called the Leadworth Chronicle it was old and had started to turn yellow. The headline read "Leadworth's Crop Circle" and below had a picture a large field with the word Doctor across it. The figure grab this paper and pocket it.

0000

Yup, a yeti. I've only met one once before working for the Great Intelligence, I wonder if it has anything to do with the Data Overmind? I would try to attack with the sword in my pocket I really doubt it would do anything more than break my sword. It leaves me with one thing to do.

I run as fast as I can down the mountain as it chases me. Through all the snow I do manage to see a large Tibetan monastery at the distance. Funny enough it looks just like the one where we found the yeti in the first place. I push open the gates and jump through as the Yeti reaches for me. I force the gates close as it starts to make it's way in. It's claws are pushing the gate open I slap the hand like my mother would do to me if I took an extra cookie, I know it's stupid it's just a reaction. Some how it works it pulls back and I manage to close the gate. I expected to see a snowy monastery but instead I find myself in the same fateful park. Instead of that snowy mountain it feels like I'm in the middle of summer. I look back at the gate as it vanishes with a shimmer.

"Huh."

I let my hand each out to where the gate was, it stops mid air as I feel something like a wall as tiny ripples form. I decided there is nothing there and I walk into the park. I doesn't take long before I see a familiar figure sitting on a familiar bench.

"Hello Kyon." She smiles at me.

"Hello Asahina."

0000

Nagato taps her fingers rapidly on the invisible wall blocking her portion of the world and it begins to shimmer. Quickly she presses against the shimmer and passes through it. She finds herself in the company of someone familiar.

"Hello Miss Nagato." Koizumi smiles at her.

She knows that he is no threat and looks around scanning the area for pathway out of there. Koizumi follows her without a word. The area is desolate and the ground is sickly grey hidden behind a grey fog. Koizumi begins to talk about what Asakura intended to do and what happened nothing which Nagato doesn't already know, well mostly but she doesn't expect Asakura to know any better.

Soon a moan is heard as fog begins to part.

"What was that?" The esper asks.

As the fog lifts completely then they see it bodies littering a field, none move and none of them live. An explosion is heard the distance along with the sound of gun fire. It only takes them a moment to realize they are in the middle of some sort of war zone.

Koizumi begins to study one of the bodies, it isn't human, "They look like goblins."

"It's of an alien world." Nagato comments.

Koizumi notices how it's rib cage was ripped open and pungent smell of death fills the air.

"Hang on." A voice rings out in the air

They walk over toward the source of the sound and they find it. They find him, they find Kyon but not in the way they expect. He looks younger like how he looked like in high school he's even wearing that same uniform. He's holding one of the goblins hand.

"I know it hurts but a friend of mine is coming and he'll help."

"I'm dying." The goblin said. "I'm scared."

"Tell me about your home. Tell me about your life before the war."

"...it was peaceful. I owned a farm near here. It was my father farm and his fathers farm before that. I had a family before the war."

"Where are they now? You can go to them after this."

"I think I will be with them soon enough. It's getting dark..."

"Don't say that it's going..." Kyon stopped talking knowing the goblin was dead. "..."

His face was painted in sadness. He eyes widened and filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." Said a soft and gentle voice. "I'm so sorry."

A tall thin man in a dark blue pin stripped suit and brown coat placed a gentle hand on Kyon's shoulder. He knew that was the first time that he had seen someone die.

"He's gone." Kyon said his voice more of an echo that his actual voice. "And I couldn't do anything. I'm useless."

"Never say that." The man remarked. "You held his hand, comforted him when he needed someone the most." He sighed. "I know it's not easy but we have to go and stop the general and end this war before anyone else dies."

"Right." They headed off towards the sound of explosions.

"Interesting," Koizumi muttered.

Nagato turned and walked towards an exit.

"I can't just let you leave."

Nagato spoke to him, one of the rare few times, "Your abilities do not function outside of a closed space. There is nothing you could do to stop me."

With that she left leaving the esper quiet for once.

0000

"Mikuru?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'm the real one." She said giving me that soft smile. "I know it might all be a bit confusing with what I'm sure you've seen. I bet you want me to explain it."

"No, not really." I tell her flatly. "I don't care about this. Are you so desperate to kill Haruhi that you've teamed up with Koizumi, who you admitted to me that you don't trust. And Ryoko Asakura another person I know you don't have reason to trust."

Asahina didn't have an answer to that.

"I want to believe you're doing this because your orders but I doubt that sweet girl in high school would ever be all right with killing anyone especially her friend."

She didn't say anything again. "You don't have anything to say? Then I'll leave, I have to find my real friends and my sister."

I left her sitting on that bench this instead of her leaving me.

I know I need to find Haruhi and the Doctor. As if answering my wish I find the Tardis in between the trees. As I push open the doors I don't find the interior but another place.

0000

Its been a hard day. I wake up on the moon with Kyon and then my friends are kidnaped by people I thought were friends. Now I'm being dragged away by silver robot men. I thought it was going to be cool but they were shooting at soldiers. They keep saying they are going to upgrade us into them. I'm not sure what that means but it doesn't sound good. They have me with a group of other people and they all look scared, they forced us all to my old middle school. They're getting us ready for something.

I can hear them talking, "Those that are incompatible will be deleted."

I'm not sure what their definition for in compatible is but I don't think I want to find out. I wish I could do something but how am I supposed to fight alien robots made out of steel that fire lasers. Kyon said I was special, that I had powers, that I could change the world but he didn't really tell me how to do it or really what it meant. I wish Kyon was here. I don't know but when ever he was near even with the magic blue box or being on the moon I felt safe. I just felt that it would be all right when he was near.

"You will come with us." One of the robots tell me.

"Like hell I will." I tell it.

Then it grabs me by my side and another one of them grabs me by the other. I try to get out of their grip but it feels like they're ready to crush my arms. They drag me to a room that must have been some sort of shop class but it looks like they're ripped it apart. That's when I see it an upright table with clamps and saws attached to the sides, it sort of looks like an operating table. Then I notice what on the side, their robot parts. They're not robots, they're cyborgs, that's what they meant by becoming like them. They want to put me in that suit.

"Do not fear. We will remove you fear."

"You don't feel anything, do you?" I ask them.

"We have no need for emotions."

"Well I do!" I tell them. "I like feeling things. I like being happy, I like feeling angry, I like being in love."

They pull me over to the machine as I try drag my feet. I think back to a conversation I had with Kyon years ago about love being a mental illness. I was wrong. I said being in love would stop me from doing what I wanted but I wanted to impress Kyon, love made me try harder. I'm fighting so hard because I still want to love Kyon. I don't want to lose this and that's why I'm fighting so hard. They are forcing me into their rig. I close my eyes tight not wanting to see what is about to happen.

"Kyon..." I never knew how much I could miss him.

Then there is a sound like lighting followed by the sound of one of those metal men falling to the ground. I open my eyes to see the other letting me go and point it's arm blaster at Kyon, whose holding a freaking huge gun. He pulls the trigger again zapping the other one with some lighting like blast. As it falls to the ground he tosses the guns to the side and runs up to me.

Hugging me, "Haruhi? Are you all right? Did the cybermen hurt you?"

I hug him tight, "No, I'm fine." Pulling away I ask. "Cybermen? Where did you find that gun?"

"In the back of an old crashed jeep. It works on the cybermen. I've met them before when I was with the Doctor. Last time I saw them it was just like this. If this is like anything like how I remember-"

He didn't finish as we could hear explosions all over the city.

"What was that?"

"The cybermen exploded. Something about my memories."

"What?"

"Not sure if we find Yuki or the Doctor I'm sure they can explain but I have to find my sister and the others."

"Your sister? Why are we still talking we have to find her." I tell him.

He gives me that smile of his and takes me back to my hand leading me through the school to a door. "I think I got this figured. Some doors lead to other places some are just doors and I think this is the one we need."

"How can you tell?"

"My teeth itch." He says seriously.

"That's stupid that can't possibly work."

"It's how I got to you."

He opens the door and it's not a school room but a whole new place like he said. It's odd to think that Kyon knows more about what's going on than I do.

0000

Nagato quickly find the outer edge of the space she's in and makes an exit towards another section leaving the esper behind. She finds herself leaving the barren landscape for a tropical paradise. It could easily be mistaken for a common beach resort if the sky wasn't purple.

She begins to study the area when she hears a voice call out, "Yuki!"

She turns to find the smiling face of Tsuruya quickly followed by Kunikida.

"I'm super glad to see you." Tsuruya tells her. "Things got all weird. I had to tell Kunikida that I knew you guys were a little different."

Nagato's eyes widen in surprise she had some idea that Tsuruya knew something but was never sure how much. "You were not the one's I was searching but I am glad your safe."

"So can you explain to us what's going on?" Kunikida says just letting a small fraction of his fear to enter his voice.

"You are safe for the moment." Yuki says in her usual monotone voice.

"Wait you said we weren't the only ones here?" Kunikida asks.

Yuki explains who else is there and that they are in areas like the one they are in.

"Then the other's are in danger." Kunikida responds. "We have to find them, they could end up somewhere worse."

"Look at you all brave." Tsuruya tells Kunikida. "I love it." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Very well." Nagato turns around the the edge again to make another exit.

The trio find themselves in a desert with Taniguchi lying on the ground staring up into the sky.

"Looks like he's fine." Kunikida joked.

"Oh I'm hallucinating now. I'm going crazy. First Ryoko Asakura shows up without aging and then I end up a desert and you guys show up."

"Nope, we're real." Tsuruya giggled.

"Really?" Taniguchi said his skin blistered from the Sun. "What's going on?"

0000

The Doctor found himself in the SOS Clubroom but it seemed emptied.

"Not like I remember it." He muttered to himself.

"Don't you like it." Ryoko Asakura said appearing behind him.

"No, not really. Why?" He turned to her accusingly.

"Why what?"

"You have this space under your jurisdiction and instead of capturing all of us you went for Kyon. You tapped into his mind and you flooded this space with his memories. Why?"

"The Data Overmind was curious as to how Kyon knew you? He shouldn't have. Also it was curious as to you and your species. Their ability to regenerate and not only reform their bio-data but create knew data by manipulating their own personal time line. Also your peoples mastery of time and space that has never been matched."

"Well very flattering but doesn't explain what is happening."

"I was originally planning on separating each of you in spaces manifesting Kyon's memories allowing me to study all he knew and his mind but it went wrong. The data was corrupted."

"Corrupted?" The Doctor murmured. "Maybe your not using the right hardware. His memories went out of controlled merging with the data of this space when you tried to change the area. It's out of control now it's like walking into his memories. Not even in your own control." The Doctor said smugly.

"Correct." Asakura said without even sounding upset about it. "I don't have control over this space anymore. If I do not fix the corruption soon this entire area will collapse and delete all of us."

"Delete?"

"Yes, the data is more volatile than expected. Something about Kyon is different. Drastically different, something I didn't expected to find so I was not able to adjust in time."

"But-" The Doctor started but found himself distracted.

Behind them a large crack began to form, the familiar smile like crack. It emitted an eerie white light.

"That's impossible." The Doctor said. "Those cracks didn't happen anymore. These are Kyon's memories he shouldn't be able to remember something that doesn't happen anymore. He didn't grow up with a crack by his bed, I would have noticed that."

"We are near the corruption the area near here will alter at random." Asakura warned as the clubroom was quickly replaced by the inside of and Egyptian Pyramid. "Like that." The alien girl said cheerfully.

"Looks Egyptian I would say one of the Great Pyramids. One of our trips to Ancient Egypt or maybe Mars." The soldiers with automatic guns walked passed them.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I don't believe they had guns in Ancient Egypt."

"No." The Doctor said like an annoyed child told he was wrong. "They didn't. But I was with Kyon for most of this and it doesn't seem like anything the Brigade did."

Then Kyon walked in with a familiar face, Mickey Smith. The Doctor studied them Kyon looked about 18 and besides both wearing military uniforms they both had eye patches on.

"Mickey? What's with the eye patches." The Doctor asked.

"The stronger the memories the more accurate they are. The more they will stick to what happens in his memories. These won't interact with us." Asakura explained.

Then a voice rang out from speakers. "All personal check all assigned containment units."

Mickey turned to Kyon, "Come on the boss man wants us to check on the scary fellows in the suits."

Kyon sighed, "He's here you know. They want him dead I'm sure they'll be active. He's trouble or trouble follows him."

"Yeah but you don't have to be so optimistic about it."

Kyon chuckled and followed.

"Something is not right with Kyon's brain." The Doctor realized.

"Then I think you should help me discover the source of his problems." Asakura said as cheerful as ever.

0000

I drag Haruhi through the door to find ourselves in a museum.

"Oh no." I muttered recognizing the place.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asks me noticing my alarm.

"Something happening and this places are mimicking my memories. This one is a bad one. In the 1960's there were all these pirate radios in the coast of London playing rock and roll since the BBC wouldn't let them play it on the radio." Haruhi nodded giving an approving smile to the pirates actions. "They caught a weapon. A weapon made out of sound who looked for sound. It was made to fight in a terrible war to fight something evil that love nothing more than to yell and scream. It killed everyone on the boat simply because it could and couldn't get off after the transmitter was damaged. The Doctor told me he managed to capture it on a tape. And then let the boat sink hopping it got destroyed." I gulped. "It didn't and archivist, James Gauss, found the tape and fixed it up. He played it and it killed him and everyone in the museum in a minute. Then it went out into the city. We finally killed it my transmitting it into space."

"What does it look like?" Haruhi asked serious.

"It's living sound. It has no appearance it feeds off sound. Be quiet. If it hears you it will go after you." I squeeze her hand in mine. "We have to get out of here as quickly as we can. No matter what happens don't let go of my hand. It will want to separate us and then attack don't give it that chance."

Before she could say anything a scream breaks out and I recognize the voice belonging to my sister.

Haruhi squeezes my hand, "Let's go find her."

We run off towards the scream. I just hope we can help her. You know the funny thing is that with her holding my hand I feel like I can really do anything.

0000

Koizumi found himself in the empty streets of London in what appeared to be the 1960's.

"Extraordinary." He murmured in amazement.

"Isn't?" Asahina walked out of an alley towards him. "It appears Kyon was in past in some point. I something like this when I found out he was involved with the Doctor."

"Yes, I'm interested in him. But tell me are they in place and working properly or while this environment."

"No, they should work." Asahina said. "We might need them if the stories of the Doctor are true."

"Well good then." Koizumi said smiling. "We might need to have something against him."

Koizumi looked at a large blue phone box in the middle of the road.

0000

Captain Jack Harkness awoke up with startle as his vortex manipulator beeped. It just told him what he already knew, spacial disturbances in Japan. He was sure it had to do with the missing alien tech and he found out that UNIT was already mobilizing.

He wasn't sure how they knew he only was informed about it after he finished talking with Kyon. Someone called him telling him to run a scan and that Kyon was endanger and he need to get to Japan. They hung up before he could ask any question. He ran the scan but Torchwood didn't find any thing too bad just some minor spacial rifts. He decided to go just in case leaving the rest of Torchwood to mind things. He called Mickey and Martha to back up to find that they were already heading to Japan. They informed him about something upsetting. In the end he got on the first airplane to Japan.

Jack was surprised he fell asleep since he never felt comfortable on planes since that time he almost actually died on one. Either way something was happening and Kyon was likely to be in the center of it. He tried to call is cell but his calls weren't getting through so he did have reasons to worry.

0000

It doesn't take us long to find my sister as she runs out of a dark hall way in tears. "KYON!"

She crashes into me. "Are you all right?"

"Kyon? Something is happening. There something in there." She pointed to hallway.

I held her close to me as Haruhi stared into the dark hallway, "I don't see anything."

"Well, I don't hear anything." I tell her. "No sound. No buzzing of the lights. The hush is coming."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Haruhi asked.

"It's an invisible weapon we can't even hear coming and it's attracted to sound. Which we're are making. I think it's time to run."

0000

"We are about to reach the corrupted data." Ryoko Asakura announced to the Doctor.

He didn't answer, he just watched the area around them change hundred of times, each the same August that Kyon had to repeat along with his friends. Fragment memories deep inside Kyon head.

That's when it started, the drumming. Both aliens fell to their knees in pain a sensation Ryoko was used to feeling and the Doctor was far too familiar to. The world around became the time vortex screaming and endless drum beat to them.

"It's only a fraction." The Doctor tried to explain as he forced himself up. "The vortex when Kyon sacrificed himself to fix the rift. We're feeling what he felt."

The Doctor was surprised, timelord evolved to the point to withstand the vortex but staring at it could still drive them mad, Kyon managed to come out of it mostly alright. The Doctor with a great deal of forced out his screwdriver and pressing the button to nudge the data stream around them.

Else where these actions had a larger effect. Cracks began to form. As Kyon, his sister and Haruhi were running from something they were not sure was following them a crack opened up to a large snowy waste land.

"No." Is all that Kyon muttered as the Yeti jumped out of it.

The hairy creature bellowed at them.

"What that? What's that?" Kyon little sister yelled out.

"A yeti." Kyon told them.

"That's a yeti!" Haruhi said excited.

The yeti roared again as it rushed at them when it stopped and suddenly the fur was ripped off it it metal body. The creature screamed but it didn't make a sound.

"The hush got it." Kyon told them as the watched the yeti get ripped apart by an invisible force. "Let's go."

As the started to run another crack opened up below them and they fell into it.

As the other brought Taniguchi up to speed in the desert a crack opened up before them. The Silurians stepped out followed by one of their dinosaur pets.

"Apes!" One of them yelled as they aimed their weapons to them.

As they began to fire Nagato raised her hands creating a shield deflecting the blasts.

"DINOSAURS!" Taniguchi screamed.

Just then Kyon, his little sister, and Haruhi fell into the sand. Nagato kept the shield up to protect them.

"Yo." Kyon said getting up.

The world around them started to change an twist looking more like a broken computer screen. Suddenly Koizumi and Asahina materialize next to them with the Tardis. The time traveler tumbling to the ground.

Asahina grabbed the first thing she could to help her up. What she grabbed was Kyon's lower half. She laughed it off, "I'm holding onto your lower half in the middle of a desert again. Bring back any memories?"

"Lower half!" Haruhi yelled. "What is she talking about?"

He face-palmed as he came to grips with what would seem to be the last few moments of his odd life.

Nagato kept the shield up, "The data stream is becoming unstable. All micro spaces are collapsing onto this point."

All sort of creatures began to appear around them only kept away by the shield.

"Let's just get into the Tardis." Kyon suggested.

"The blue box? The door appears to be locked. We can't open it." Koizumi told them.

Kyon was about to pull out his key but stopped as the world changed. They found themselves in the park once again. A crack in the middle of the park as a figure floated out.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Kyon froze in terror as did Asahina and Nagato's eyes widened.

"Kyon? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worried.

"It's my nightmare all over again." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. Just got back from Anime Expo and now I'm getting ready for comic con. This summer is busy for me. plus this chapter turned out longer than I thought. Anyway I gave you guys plenty to chew on tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Keys

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Key<p>

The daleks. They are like roaches, they always survive. Worst of all they want to kill everything that isn't a dalek and they will if they are not stopped. Even before the Time War or even after the stories of what they did became the stuff of nightmares. Whole species that warred against each other joined together to fight them. They got so bad the Timelords, who isolated themselves, lead the fight against them. Is it any wonder why Asahina is scared? She's probably grown up with the stories of the daleks as the bogey men. Yuki probably knows the stories from the Data Overmind and knows how dangerous they can be.

"Why are you acting so scared of a trash can?!" Haruhi blares.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yells as it fires right at us.

Like a shot of lighting thrown by Zeus the attack strikes Yuki's shield. The force is enough to throw us all back as the shield shatters. I catch a glimpse from the corner of my eye Yuki hitting the Tardis. Everyone else hurled clear across the area. I manage to pull myself over Haruhi in a vain attempt to protect her. At this point she's got minor injuries like the rest of us and she's scared I think she gets why we were scared. As good as Yuki's shield was the Daleks were able to break through Tardis shields she really couldn't hold it back.

The area around us starts breaking down, it all looks like a screen of geometric designs. The Dalek moves closer and it points it's gun to me. It's just like my nightmares. Just like how I remember it...

0000

The Doctor as struggling to keep conscious when he managed to lift his sonic screwdriver. The green tip whirled into life as a nudged the data stream just a little. Suddenly everything stopped.

Ryoko Asakura began to get to her feet. Calm as a a lake in the middle of spring she said, "I have regained control of this data spaced. I have paused all programs.

Around them the barriers change into a series of geometric shapes.

0000

It took me seconds to notice the Dalek hadn't killed me. I know how that sounds but you kind of brace yourself for death and just let go. When nothing happens I get up and just stare at the at the Dalek. Something does happens to me. I notice a discarded Silurian blaster. I level it at the Dalek and pull the trigger. Nothing happens. I keep pulling the trigger expecting something to happen.

"A dalek."

"Kyon..." Haruhi calls to me as the others start getting up.

I don't really take in her voice. I can't take my eyes off the dalek. Years ago that thing killed me. It wanted to kill my friends. It's a rage I'm not used to as I start to beat it with the gun.

"Die! I won't you die!"

I don't take it but I can see them staring at me out of the corner of my as try to beat it to death. They don't know how to react.

0000

"The erroneous data as has been removed." Asakura said delighted.

"Bad." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Something is not right with Kyon. You should have been able to pull out what you wanted and blended it into your little dream world. But something about Kyon didn't allow you. We have to find him."

The Doctor started to make his way out of the area when Asakura grabbed the collar of his coat. "I am sorry to inform you but I cannot let you. The Data Overmind is not only interested in your technology but also in your physiology. The only way that I am able to extract your data would be for me to examine your body."

"Like that's going to happen." The Doctor gave his glib reply.

"I do not need your consent nor do I need you alive." She letting out a laugh as she pulled out her knife.

"Like I said it's not going to happen." The Doctor told her holding up the sonic screwdriver.

"That sonic device will be of no use to you. I have already made myself immune to it's abilities since our last encounter."

"I thought you might." The Doctor smiled at her as the sonic went off. "That's why I'm using it on something I borrowed from Kyon. I'm sure he won't mind that I borrowed it without asking once I tell him I used it on you."

"What do you mean?" Asakura asked.

Then she found out as a tiny silver machine crawled out of the Doctor's jacket pocket, it was a cybermat. The Doctor took it from the storage unit and reprogrammed it. The little silver bot clomped its little sharp teeth on Asakura's arm. It was a cybermat so it did what it was made to do drain energy from Asakura. Her body starts to shake as a blue energy shimmers out of her body into the cybermat. The Doctor slips out of his coat and runs off knowing that it will overload exploding freeing the interface from her makeshift prison.

The Doctor wildly waves around his sonic screwdriver while the shapes round him collapse, "Oh come on. Need an exit right about now." The screwdriver goes bing to receive a kiss from the Doctor, " Thank you beautiful."

A wall begins to shimmer before the Doctor and he jump into it.

0000

I'm beating the Dalek for everything I'm worth with the blaster when they both dissolve into dust. Then a wall shimmer and the Doctor jumps out of it.

"Kyon!" He says grinning like an idiot. "Everyone hold on."

"To what?!" Haruhi in her special way points out as everything around us begins to dissolve.

"Good point." The Doctor admits before dropping to the floor.

I quickly join him, if there is a nothing to grab you grab the floor.

Everyone follows my lead I notice Koizumi fumble for the Tardis but I ignore it. The world begins to break apart of us.

"What did you do?" I turn to the Doctor as everything shakes like it was a broken washing machine.

"I borrowed your cybermat and used it on Asakura and now she can't hold this place together."

"Oh okay then."

Then the world around us fell apart like a tidal wave of dust crashing on the shore. We quickly find ourselves on the floor of the warehouse. Asakura standing only few meters away and the crushed cybermat in her hands. She falls on her knees grimacing, one would think she was in pain, her fist clenched on the Doctor's jacket.

"I really don't think you're in any state to stop us from leaving." The Doctor taunts.

"Correct." Asakura admitted sounding dare I say annoyed. "But there is nothing to stop us from leaving." She tilts head towards Koizumi. "Are you set?"

"Yes." He says pointing to something he stuck on the Tardis.

The notice Asahina holding onto a stunned Yuki, she holding a similar device. I face palm when I realize those are teleports.

"Good Bye." Asakura's smiling face says when they vanish in a wisp of light.

"No!" The Doctor yells as his Tardis is taken.

"Yuki!" Haruhi yells at seeing the time travel take our alien along with the esper.

"They're gone." I point out.

"I know!" The Doctor says aggravated by the obvious statement as he whirls out the sonic screwdriver. "Can't track them! Oh she's clever! Scattered the signal I can't trace them. We went through all that and we didn't get anything."

"It's not that bad we got them back." Haruhi points to Tsuruya, my sister and the two guys I call friends.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says melancholy. "We didn't." That's when I realize that their cuts and bruises aren't bleeding out. "I promise you we will get you back."

He points the screwdriver at them and they looks scared especially my little sister.

"Kyon, what's he saying." She looks to me for answers.

"It's okay we'll get you back. I promise." I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The sonic whirls and I close my eyes as I hear a liquid splat on the floor. I open my eyes to find four pale puddles on the ground.

"What happened? What did you do to them?" Haruhi panics.

"Gangers." I mutter.

"What?"

"Gangers, in the 22nd century a new species of humans develop from something called gangers. It's sort of like copies of people. A machine would copy a person and let them control the copy but then they took life of their own. These were just copies. The others are somewhere thinking they were here but they were just controlling them without realizing it."

"I am really tired of falling for that." The Doctor grumbles. "They never brought them, they just wanted to make us think they had and we could save them. They wanted my Tardis and Yuki Nagato."

"Why?" I ask.

"They wanted access timelord technology and I don't know what they want for Yuki but I don't imagine it's anything good."

So that was their ploy: the alien distracts us with her maze, the time traveler used future technology to give us bait they wouldn't even lose and the esper supplied the location.

0000

Asakura taps on Nagato's forehead, "She will remain dormant."

Asahina helps Nagato onto a table. Then she stares off across the warehouse they find themselves in. She looks at the ganger harnesses that hold her one time friends. As they wake up she find it hard to look at them. She turns to their prize, the Tardis of the legendary timelord.

"It's too heavily protected. I will need the key open it to retrieve the technology to improve your time travel technology."

Asahina reminds herself she needs that. If she bring that back she will be able to retire and forget about all this. Koizumi would deal with Haruhi and her people would regain their ability to travel past a few years ago.

"It should be in his jacket." Asakura held up the coat. "It will only take finding it."

Several minutes later the three of them have pulled out a small mountain of odd objects from the Doctor's pockets without finding the key.

Asahina pulls out a a small bag of jelly candies, Koizumi finds a cricket ball and Asakura finds a broken wind up mouse. She replies, "The key is not here."

0000

"So you have the key?" I ask.

"Oh do think better of me than not to grab the key." The Doctor looks through the coats in the clothing store we find ourselves in. "She said she wanted timelord tech I wasn't going to let her have the key. She would have been able to tracks the Tardis."

"So wait," Haruhi barges in. "you can track them too then? You can get us to Yuki and the others."

"Yes, but." The Doctor always has one of those. "I'm sure Asakura will be able to detect us using it the key to track my Tardis so we have to be ready to move quickly."

"And lucky us I have car at home." I tell them.

Haruhi smirks at me as she pulls on a t shirt to replace the one she had torn because our trip to Asakura's world.

"Ta dah!" The Doctor shows off a dark green wool coat he just found. "Like it?"

"It suits you. I'll go pay." The more things change the more they stay the same. I'm still flipping the bill for others.

0000

Deep in the dark caves Silurians gather. The dark green reptile men go on to their day to day activities when a flash of light appears. The same person who had been gathering alien technology stand before them.

He doesn't say much, " I think we need to talk."

0000

Kyon goes off to the cash register to pay for the new coat and my new clothes. My old clothes got ripped while we were running and are now in a shopping bag. I look towards the alien next to me. Normally I would be asking him a million questions but this isn't normal. He's staring at Kyon.

"Doctor?" I ask him his eye finally leave Kyon and focus on me.

"Yes." He smiles at me.

"Something is wrong with Kyon."

"Bu-wait how do-"

"He went nuts in that weird space thing of Asakura's. There was this thing and he just got so angry. He tried to beat it to death.'"

"A thing?"

"He called it a Dalek."

"A dalek?" He says sounding worried. "It wasn't real it was a memory. Everything we saw was a memory of his."

"Kyon has bad dreams. Especially lately. They're bad dreams. They're the kind of dreams he wakes up screaming. All the things I saw there. All those things are what he dreams about?"

The Doctor pushes back his long bangs back, "It's possible. When he was with me it wasn't all fun and games. We saw some really bad stuff. He was with me for such a long time. He was with me longer than anyone else so maybe he saw too much." He sounds guilty. Not like he's at fault he just feels like everything is his fault. It's the kind of guilt you hear from soldiers who come back from war and their the only survivor of their troop. "The last time he was with me something terrible happened with a dalek. He barely made it home."

"Is that why he stopped traveling with you?" I ask.

He turns to me, "Yes." He smiling oddly looking at me. "I promise you I will help Kyon once this is all done."

The way he talks I believe he will. For Kyon's sake he better, "You better, you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Not if what Kyon told me about you is true."

0000

We take a bus towards our apartment so we can get the car. Haruhi is looking out the window like she does when she's worried, she must be worried about Yuki. I notice the Doctor staring at me.

_Contact_.

What?

_Kyon?_

Again what?

_Sorry telepathic conference. I needed to talk to you_.

It just weirds me out when you talk right into my head.

_It took me a little more than I thought to get through. Anyway, I'm worried about Haruhi. I mean I accept that her powers went dormant and she realized on her own that something strange was going on and accepted it. I'm just worried that her powers could reactivate. If this becomes too much her powers could come right back. I'm just asking you to keep an eye on her and tell me if something seems off._

Something off? Right. We're chasing aliens, time travelers and an esper. Odd is relative. But I'll keep an eye on her. I was already doing that. But I think Haruhi can handle herself.

_Hope so too._

After a few stops we get to the apartments to find to my despair, "The car is gone."

"Yeah." Haruhi says. "Did you forget to lock the door?"

"No."

"Your parents are going to be angry."

I think she enjoys my misery. "I did lock the door. Let's just get inside. I'll borrow a car or something."

As we head to the apartment the Doctor rambles off all the possible plan. "Maybe we can get a UNIT Helicopter to help use search."

"Maybe." I admit, they might be helpful or get themselves killed against Asakura.

"What's that?" Haruhi says as we reach the door.

There a small note on our door. It's on a simple piece of paper written in clear writing that I recognize.

"It's from Koizumi."

The letter read as follows:

If you wish to retrieve Miss Nagato and the others along with your craft you will meet us at the top floor of Tokyo Tower as quickly as you can. We will be waiting. Don't worry I have already cleared the area.

He didn't have to sign it.

"It's another trap." The Doctor says, "Let's set this one off too."

He's far too eager about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: OKay back people. Got back from Comic Con got into the Doctor Who panel it was amazing. The next season looks so good. Also finally finished reading the Haruhi Series so yeah. Anyway I'm heading for the next chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Be back you later.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Trouble<p>

"It's another trap." The Doctor says, "Let's set this one off too."

He's far too eager about this.

"Yeah, cause the last time we did that it worked out so well." Haruhi counters.

She does have a point we lost Yuki and the Tardis last time.

"Yes, I was there." The Doctor wiggles his finger at her. "But it's really not something we can avoid. They have your friends and they won't give them back." The Doctor's voice grew serious. "I intend of getting them all back. Trust me, Haruhi Suzumiya, it's not a good idea to ever put me in a trap."

There was a sense of finality when he spoke. It was definitive, it was fact, he meant that if they tried to trap him it would go bad for them. Haruhi pulled back a little then. I can't say what she felt just that the Doctor convinced her that was the only option. He's good to convince people to do dangerous things.

I accept that as a truth of the Doctor, that he gets people to do these thing because he thinks they're are the right thing to do it's just sometimes it comes at a cost.

"Kyon?" Haruhi speaks in barely more than a whisper, her eyes don't meet mine she just looks to the ground. "Do you trust him? Do you think he can help us?"

She's putting her faith in me. At some point everyone seems to put their faith in me, why?

The Doctor throws me a knowing grin, oh, he's listing to this. Dammit I hate it when he does that.

"So what's your answer." Haruhi barks at me. "It's a simple question just answer it!"

"Yes, if he says we'll do it he will." I know it. He'll do everything in his power to it. I've seen him tear down mountains and take down gods to keep his word.

"All right, then we better get going."

0000

The players moved amongst the board. The house pet hides in the blue box wondering what was left in the world outside. Wondering if it is truly alone in the box. The box itself placed in a tower that pierces the sky. Three wait besides the box along with their captives. The alien prepares the tower for what is to come. The esper prepares his pieces as he smiles, gathering long forgotten pawns for the battle. The time lost woman watches the city below and dreams of what is to come hopping for a pleasant outcome but fear nothing but evil will come.

The Goddess and the Storm along with the one they trust make their way towards the battle, unsure of what will happen. They can only hope for the best.

Like Snow White, Yuki Nagato, she sleeps as her counter part plays the role of the wicked witch she waits to be saved. She's not the only one in the need to be saved.

Little do they know that are little more than players playing their role in these events. A play that has yet to be finished. They still don't know of my role or even that me and my group has been preparing for the end. I've personally gathered the army and placed the symbols across the city. Soon Harkness and the Smiths will arrive and they will be brought to me. When they hear what I have to tell them they will join me they. I know they will, I know them. A lot has been lost and I have given it up all. Soon one of theirs will be taken. I have gathered the technology from the other planets and brought it here. I have UNIT working here and I have gathered the Silurians from the mountains along with my own doctor. Soon I will have to reveal myself. Soon the world will have to change.

0000

I saw another one of those symbols as we step off the train. Funny, even with the Tardis translating it still looks like gibberish. I was starting to think it was alien must just be graffiti. The Doctor pauses to look at it but shrugs it off and walks off. We head towards to the infamous Tokyo Tower. I've said it before that my life is slowly becoming an anime now we're even having the the conflict on top of the tower. Koizumi must have picked it just to pull out that cliched trope.

Haruhi seems calm but I can feel all the tension radiating off her. Last time this happened she must have thought it was going to be fun and it ended up with all of us nearly dying.

If that's not something to admire in the Doctor to be able to jump face first into danger with a smile on his face over and over.

"That's just stupid." Haruhi comments.

"Wait! How did you hear that!?"

"You were mumbling. You do that when you're really nervous or thinking hard about something."

The Doctor took the chance to clean out his hear with his finger. "Funny, I didn't hear anything. I mean at my age the hearing is likely to give out but-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haruhi yells at the Doctor.

The Doctor turns to me as if studying me. "No, I am studying you."

Hate that. Hate when you read my thoughts. It's so impersonal.

"Yeah, that would get annoying." Haruhi spouts. "He's in your thought's that is weird."

"Have you figured it out yet?" The timelord playfully teases.

What I don't know.

"Playful?! It's just plain annoying."

"Come on neither one of you sees it?"

"No."

"What are you talking about.

"The fact that Kyon hasn't opened his mouth the last few minutes."

"Wait what?!" Haruhi says what I'm thinking.

"I'm a bit telepathic and we've spent enough time around the Tardis telepathic field to bind us together. That close for ten years lets me get close enough to you that even without trying I started to make way through your mental blocks. It let me get to know you. But now Haruhi is getting the same effect."

Use smaller words.

"He's saying I can read your mind?" Haruhi stares opened mouth at me.

Once I finish thinking that she closes her mouth just like she heard me.

"No, she did hear you. You are her are very close, very intimate. "Oh that's subtle Doctor, "Not trying to be subtle. You're are connected. You let each other see side that you don't show anyone else."

You mean sex. Both the Doctor and Haruhi blush.

"Yes, it's a very intimate act. Many cultures consider that act as not only a union of the body but of the mind and soul. Remember when you fell into the vortex. I think you developed psychic abilities. That would make sense just exposure to rifts has granted people psychic abilities. You got exposed to the time vortex like my entire people have and gained abilities like that. It's settled in a strange way. It's focused on Haruhi. You were both feeling the same thing and you reach out to her. You've been projecting your thoughts to her."

"You're a esper?" Haruhi asked.

"It would seem so." The Doctor steps in to answer. "I noticed in Asakura's maze she wasn't able to convert Kyon's thoughts right. She only calculated for a normal human mind not a burgeoning esper. The interfaces aren't good at thinking on their feet she couldn't imagine you would be different. No imagination or creativity just logic. Boring old logic. Couldn't adapt so it got several errors which made it run out of control."

That gave me a lot to think about. Not only does that mean redefining who I am but also how I relate to people around me.

"Please don't ever tell Koizumi about this." I ask.

The Doctor promises he'll help me sort this out once this is all done and we continue our way to Tokyo Tower. I try to keep my thoughts from Haruhi and the Doctor so I can at least get some sense of privacy.

It doesn't take too long us to make our way to Tokyo Tower and it seems almost abandoned. We arrive as it is getting dark the Tower is full of light but there are no people around. Correction, there are a lot fewer people. Someone decided to keep people away and guess who are the only people around. They are all members of the organization.

At the elevator entrance we are greeted by Mori. In her calm maid like manner she says, "Koizumi and the others are waiting for you upstairs. Take the elevator to the observation deck."

"Oh this is going to be interesting." The Doctor grins as we step into the elevator.

We push the buttons the doors close and we head up.

"What is Mori doing here? I saw Arakawa and the Tamura brothers were there too." Haruhi points out.

"They're espers like Koizumi. They're all part of the secret organization." I tell her.

"They're espers too?"

"Yeah, and if what a twin pig tailed girl once said to me was right Koizumi runs the organization then they work for him." By the look on her face I can tell she's shocked I would be too. "I really have to fill you in on the details."

As the elevator doors opened up and as the observation deck opens before us it's all but empty. In the middle stands the blue box know as the Tardis and only a few feet away the My sister and our friends are tied up together, missing is Nagato. For some reason my teeth are itching and that bothers me.

"This is a trap." The Doctor decided that is important to note." It's a big old trap. It practically has trap written all over it." If I didn't know any better I'd say he sounds nervous. "My teeth are itchy."

"What does that matter?" Haruhi says as we carefully make out way towards them.

"Asakura. Her data manipulating abilities manipulate energy and it makes my teeth itchy."

"So her alien magic makes you teeth itchy, why is that important?"

"It's not magic just advance technology. Like the carrionites, the daemos, osirians it looks like magic but it's not. The reason it's important is that Asakura did something to the tower that's making my teeth itch like crazy."

He pulls out the Tardis key and gives it to me, "Kyon, get in the Tardis and get her ready. Use the scanners to look for Yuki."

He doesn't need to tell me twice and I open up the door I set inside. As I walk in I nearly trip as something moves past my feet. "What?" Shamisen rubs up against my feet he almost looks worried. "I guess you missed me." I quickly start up the scanners.

0000

The other looks like they're sleeping.

The Doctor places his hands on Kyon's sister head, "Wake up."

In an instant her eyes open up . "Huh?"

The Doctor then goes on the the next one to get them up.

"Haruhi?" She asks waking up. "Where's Kyon? What's going on?"

"I'll explain it later." I tell her as I work on getting the ropes off her.

They are some high quality ropes. Just as everyone wakes up their is a light from the ceiling. A chunk of it starts hovering down with Asakura, Mikuru and Koizumi on it. It almost looks like an elevator. The Doctor reacts by pointing his tube device at that Tardis.

As they land on the floor Asakura smiles and says, "Doctor, did you really need to put up your shields?"

"You are holding a knife, so yes." He answers her.

Koizumi is still smiling and Mikuru doesn't even look at us.

"Where's Yuki?"

0000

I step out hearing the question, "She's on the tops of the tower. They have her tied up there." I tell them what I found out from the scanners.

"Right you are Kyon." Asakura says innocently. She doesn't care, she might look it but she really isn't human.

"Why would you do that?!" Haruhi asks disgusted by the revelation.

"It's part of the plan." She says.

"Plan? What plan?" The Doctor asks.

"You see," Oh Koizumi is going to start one of his speeches. "years ago miss Nagato managed to remove Miss Suzumiya's abilities. We are hoping to get her to repeat that. With modifications made by Miss Asakura the tower will transfer the powers not into Miss Nagato but into the Data Overmind. It will use the abilities to aid it on it's goals for auto-evolution. Then all the interfaces will leave this world with their mission complete."

"Really and what do the other two of you get out of this?" The Doctor questions. "I doubt you've gone to all this trouble out of the kindness of your heart."

Koizumi smiles almost proud of it. "Miss Asahina gets to return to her proper time as a hero having made sure Miss Suzumiya's powers are no longer a threat. To make sure she has no problems from not explicitly following her orders she will also bring back a sample of your technology."

"Not going to happen." The Doctor scoffs at the idea.

"And what do you get Koizumi?" I asked the esper.

His smile grows as he looks knowingly at Asakura and then at Haruhi. I can't put it together just yet but the look in the Doctor's eyes tells me he has and it horrifies him.

"What?!" The Doctor yells as the shield around us shimmers as it drops.

"Ah!" I managed to scream as something as I feel something rip a hole though my shoulder. I fall onto the door frame.

"Kyon?!" Haruhi yells her mouth gapping as I see some blood spills on the ground.

I look back to see a black and red spindle hand shaped thing. It looks like a giant deformed daddy long legs spider. It crawls out of the Tardis holding a piece of white coral. It took at a piece of the Tardis coral.

Asakura turns the knife into a gun, a blaster just like the blaster I used on her.

"Don't move. Let it pass." It makes it way to her. And she picks it up. "It took me a while to contact the nano machine in your ship I needed to be close."

The Doctor moves to me and uses the screwdriver to close up my wound. Shamisen curls up to me trying to comfort me.

"Your blood." I muster as it hit me. Seeing my own blood gives me the idea. "The nano machines in your blood that was on my sword. They were in the Tardis. I thought someone cleaned it but it was your blood it moved."

"Yes, very good Kyon." She absorbs her blood back into her body. "It couldn't do much without instruction but as I got close I told it to retrieve this." She hands the piece to Asahina. "But even with all the pieces in place you are still too dangerous, Doctor. You and your technology are going to have to be disposed off."

She levels the blaster right at us and fires. The Doctor just manages to jump out of the way and I fall back into the Tardis to avoid it. The shot hits the console which rips it apart and the fire quickly spreads. Shamisen panics and runs into the Tardis. The cloister bell rings out as the doors slam close.

"Oh boy."

0000

"NO! The Doctor yells. He snaps his fingers trying to open the doors. He raises the screwdriver and points it at the Tardis.

"Kyon!" Haruhi and the others yell as the Tardis vanishes.

"No." The Doctor says with an air of defeat.

"Doctor? What happened?" Haruhi says her voice weak.

"She shot the console. Detecting danger the Tardis moves to safety. But if the console is destroyed then it will fly out of control. It will fly out of control to the end of time. The Tardis can't survive that."

Asakura giggles, "It looks like I finally managed to kill Kyon."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another chapters done. So tell me what you guys think. Let me now and leave a review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Lost

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Lost<p>

Haruhi only said, "Kyon..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Haruhi!?" The Doctor reached for her when something hit him.

The Doctor was pinned to the ground as he felt a foot press against his head. Her lips moved at lighting speed as a portion of the floor turned into chains wrapping him. Asakura bent down and picked up his screwdriver and handed it to Asahina.

"Consider it a bonus for a job well done." Asakura smiled.

"Oh." Asahina hesitantly took the sonic screwdriver.

"Why are you keeping him alive?" Koizumi asked Asakura referring to the Doctor.

"The Data Overmind has sent me orders to preserve the Doctor. His knowledge might come in handy should something go wrong and after this is done we can study his biology."

"Haruhi!" The Doctor crawled over to her as best he could. "Speak to me."

Haruhi wasn't talking she just stared at the spot where the Tardis stood.

"Haruhi?" The Doctor tried to get her to respond. "Somethings wrong." He got up as best he could and placed his forehead next to hers. Then he pulled back shocked and horrified. "She's gone catatonic. She's completely blocking herself from the outside world."

Asakura pulled him back and placed him with the others. "She ran away from the world. Odd human behavior." She turned to Koizumi. "I suppose this will actually make it easier to get what you want."

"I suppose it will." Koizumi smiled at her.

"It is almost time. Better get some of your espers here to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, best not to take any unneeded chances."

The Doctor glared at him with disgust. Koizumi took out his phone to call the others leaving the Doctor to turn his gaze to Asahina. "Look at you! He thought you were so pure! So innocent. That what he loved about you! You with them brought him here to his death. There are four people responsible for his death. I swear I won't let him die in vain. I will stop you. Since he would still give you a chance I will too, run while you can."

The room went quiet. The anger in his voice could shake whole worlds the alien's attention turned from her preparations to him as did the esper and Asahina's eye widened. She had to stop and think for a second and realize that her actions were indeed responsible for Kyon's death. She didn't want to kill Haruhi but she ended up killing Kyon, the one person she felt she could trust and count on and because of her he was gone. She had never wanted to cry as much as she did then she didn't care what the Doctor would do but she deserved.

"Is Kyon really gone?" His little sister finally called out.

"I'm sorry." Is all the Doctor could say.

She started to cry and each sob was like a knife in both of his hearts.

"It's going to be okay." Tsuruya tried to reassure the young girl leaving the other two hostages shocked having watched the strange events unfold.

Outside of Tokyo Tower some of those in the esper organization were called up to the top floor to guard their hostages, the rest left to guard the entrance.

0000

"Well it looks like it's time." I tell them, turning to the UNIT envoy I tell him. "Major Hiraki get the troops and start to evacuate the area."

The Major only turns to be to reply. "Are you certain that is going to be necessary?"

"No but considering the Doctor is involved it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Right away Sir." He salutes me as he leaves.

"Don't salute."

"You know UNIT." Martha walks up to me. "They do a lot of saluting."

"So how's everything going?"

"Mr. Smith is in charge of your 'forces' and is ready to deploy them with Luke and Sky's help along with your little friend."

"We're ready to go when you are ready." The ever faithful Mickey Smith informs me as he readies his gun for the battle that we know is coming.

"And the Silurians are in position and awaiting your orders." Jack smiles, a charming smile that would give Koizumi a run for his money except Jack's isn't fake.

"Let's get going then." I say.

0000

I scream an obscenity as I fall onto the Tardis floor. If my mother heard me she would slap me so hard I would feel it next week but in my defense I was just stabbed in the shoulder. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to close the wound so I won't bleed to death but I still need time to heal.

I wish I could rest but the console is on fire. I wish there was someone here but all that I have is Shamisen who ran into Tardis. I grab the fire extinguisher to put the fire out but the damage has been done.

The entire Tardis is shaking like it's about to fall apart and the cloister bell ringing like crazy doesn't help anything. The controls are damaged and I don't trust my piloting skills with working controls. To make matters worse the screen is telling me that were being hurdled to the future with no sign of stop. Already moved past 100 Million.

I place my hand on the telepathic circuits since this is my last hope. The Tardis is living and telepathic and The Doctor said I have some of those abilities so with any luck the Tardis can hear me.

"Tardis? Please listen to me." i know it's alive we talked. "First thanks for saving me that last time. I need you to take me back. I need you to take me back to Haruhi and the Doctor. They need me. I can't just leave them. I know you're hurt but so am I and I still want to help them. So please take me back."

I don't know what to expect but the Tardis stops. It actually stops and then it flings its self back. I fall back onto the floor. I brace myself for a crash and after a shaky ride I get it.

0000

I walk towards the tower I told the others to stand back for a minutes. The espers quickly make their way towards me to stop me.

A man with black hair and glasses comes over with a smile and a guards uniform. He's not an esper just and actor that once was hired by the espers to be the student council president. He comes over and tells me,"I'm sorry but tonight the tower is closed."

"I'm expected up there." I tell him.

His eyes focus on me for a second before he steps back as he recognizes me. "How-"

I stop him pointing up. "Plus my friends are eager to get to the top." He follows my finger and so do the other espers listening in.

"What the he-" He doesn't get to finish.

Right then a long tongue struck him in his neck. The others looked up to see a greenish humanoid crawling on the towers legs. Before any of them can react from out of the shadows tongues lash at them

"You guys did use the non lethal version, right?"

"Yes as you ask." Okdel the Silurian tells me.

"Just leave them here then?" Mickey asks as the others arrive.

"Yes, Okdel take the other Silurians up the outside of the building. The Silurian medics will be here to pick them up in a little bit."

He gives me a nod as they make their way. While we take the elevator.

0000

So here's the run down. The Tardis over shot it's target and dragged me to the dawn of the Universe. This is back when the Timelords hadn't mastered time travel yet. Most of the stars I know haven't even started to burn yet. It's called the Dark time. Things like the Nestenes and the Great vampires run rampant. The Carrionites,Hervoken, Osirians, Daemos are major powers in the Universe. The war for Heaven is raging and countless are dying. The Racnoss have not been defeated yet. Species are rising like the Mandragora Helix, the Vashta Nerada, Weeping Angels and Krafayis.

I've been stuck in this time period for over a month with Shamisen as the only company. I've managed to steal some technology from some of the empires to use to fix the Tardis. At night I think the Tardis has been sneaking in my dreams whispering to me, telling me what to do to fix it.

I've learned a lot about these abilities I seem to have. Everyday I keeping going for one reason, I want to see Haruhi again. So as I start up the Tardis again I hope it all has been worth it.

The center column begins to rise and fall.

0000

"It's almost time." Asakura announces.

"It will all be over soon." Koizumi looks over to Asahina and to the espers watching the hostages.

The Doctor struggles to escape from his chain with no luck.

Kunikida has been quiet during this whole thing but he asks, "Uh, Doctor?"

"Yes," The Doctor whispers.

"I really don't get what's going on but something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Something to Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"And Kyon wanted to stop it but... he can't anymore."

"Yes." The Doctor said mournfully.

"What?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

0000

We stop one floor below. The others get out.

"Good Luck." Martha tells me as she gives me her kind smile. It's a shame she doesn't treat patients as often, she does a wonderful bed side manner.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"The black suit is a little Men in Black" Mickey puts it. "but you do look good."

"The tie does give it a nice splash of color." Jack tells me. "I do love the coat." Now get going they are waiting for you." Jack grins at me as the elevator doors close.

I have to hope they know what they have to do.

0000

The Tardis has been knocking me around the Universe and time for the last two months. I have gotten a better understanding of the Doctor, everywhere I land I end up getting into troubles and have to do what I can to help.

Right, now I'm the Mars wastelands been lead along by an Ice Warrior named Slaan.

Underneath the thick white armor he's a lot like the Silurian. After helping the Ice Warriors and Human colonist settle their dispute Slaan agreed to take me to the wastelands. I think there is something that can help me here.

We come across what I think used to be one the American's Mars rovers. it looks old and rusted over, when the colonist terra formed the planet they caused some damage which is part of the reason that they woke up and started to fight the colonist.

"This is as far as I go." Slaan tells me. "This is sacred land for my people. it is said that a vengeful god sleeps here. I will wait for you here as long as I can. I wish you luck Kyon."

"Yeah, thanks." I tell him.

A sandstorm seems to be growing, an omen of things to come. I look towards the massive Pyramid that once held the last of the Osirians. A story that I heard from the Doctor and Sarah Jane. There might be something in the pyramid to help me that's only if the traps inside don't kill me, just cause the Sutehk is gone doesn't mean the traps are.

0000

"Someone is coming." Asakura turned to the elevator.

"We aren't expecting someone." Koizumi told her.

With knife in hand Asakura turned to the door. "Let's see who it is."

As the doors open they are all taken by surprise to see who steps out of the elevator.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." The Doctor says for once taken by surprise.

0000

Why do these things happen to me?

The Tardis brings me to the Library. Sounds harmless enough except it's filled with Vashta Nerada. The only reason I haven't already been eaten alive is because the data core happens to have the mind of River Song who with the help of a girl named Cal has lead me along the safest path. River has also lead me to pick up something she says I'll need.

"Now turn to your left." The voice of one Professor River Song rings out from the Library speakers.

"Yes, turn left!" I quickly make a break for it as the shadows fill the halls.

Glory to my salvation. I see a wall of bright orange light. Wait, what the hell?

"That's a window! And the sun is setting."

"Yes, and that's your exit." River song tells me. "If you don't hurry the shadows will get you."

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"Improvise."

As the room starts to get darker I really don't seem to have a choice. Haruhi would be proud of me doing something this reckless but it doesn't mean I want to do it. I pull out the sonic blaster I retrieved I shot out the window and jump out as the shadows jump towards me. As I jump out I see the massive city below I grab for the first thing I can, which happens to be an old cable that connects the building. I'm barely managing to hang on with one hand, I try to put away the blaster to get my hand free when the cable decides to give up and breaks. The next thing I know I'm swinging on the cable as I'm heading straight to another window. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't put away the blaster. I barely manage to use it to create another opening before I'm thrown through it.

I try to catch my breath but I can already see the shadows gathering around me. If there is a light at the end of this journey it has to be the Tardis. I fumble for the keys as I force myself through the door. I quickly slam the doors closed.

I still hear River's voice blare, "The next time you see me tell me one thing: Melody sent me."

"Sure." I mumble as I work the controls of an old and busted Tardis as best as my abilities let me. As the Tardis shakes I wonder where the next trip is going to lead me and I hope it takes me home.

Shamisen is the only company I really have sometimes and he's gotten used to the shaking just sitting on the chair. The controls I patched up together but it really needs a timelord to fix it. As I push down the stapler I'm forced to use as a control the Tardis shakes as it feels like we crashed again. The console smokes as it has since it started to act up I stumble out of the Tardis letting the smoke clear out.

As I step out I'm thrown to the ground and I feel someone's high heeled shoe press against my neck. As I look up I see the barrel of a gun pointed straight at my head. It takes me a minutes to look past that to the blonde curly haired woman holding the gun.

"Who are you and where's the Doctor?" River asks me holding a tardis blue dairy in her free hand.

I say the only thing that comes to mind, "Melody sent me."

She cocks the gun.

0000

"So, Kyon, you're not dead?" The Doctor says stunned.

That's the first thing I hear from him after months of traveling. Without River's help I would never even get close enough to now.

"Nope." I tell him. "Now what's wrong with Haruhi?"

"Catatonic." The Doctor tells me.

"Glad to know she cares." Go to her and bend down to eye level. My hand gently strokes her face. "Haruhi, I'm here. I'm really here."

Before I can say anymore I have move back to miss the knife Asakura threw between us. I catch a glint from it embedding itself into the wall.

"How the hell did you dodge that?!" Taniguchi decides to chime in.

"Yes, a normal human should not have the reflexes to dodge my attack." Asakura tilts her head.

"That's the thing isn't." I can't help letting the annoyance boil up in my voice. "I'm the normal human in the group, I've always been. I've always been told that by everyone in the group. But what's wrong with that? I was enough for Haruhi to choose me, for the Doctor to take me traveling, to be friends with Yuki and the others. What's so wrong about being a normal human? I got to do all these amazing things just being human." I start walking around the room as I talk. "This planet is filled with normal humans and I think this is the first time I really get what the Doctor has been telling. Every single normal human is special they just have to try. That's what I'm doing today. Today I'm going to try and stop you."

"Yes, as charming as that speech was you are not going to stop our plan. It has already started and you will die."

"Let me save you the trouble." I pull out a Sontaran blaster and use it blow out the window I've moved next to. As the glass shatters the room is filled with the cold night air. I take a deep breath and then throw myself out of it.

I only catch a look of the others faces as I start to fall they can only be described as shock even Asakura.

As I start to fall I can only hope this all works.

0000

"Kyon?!" Asahina shrieks.

"That was unexpected." Koizumi admits.

"They're gone." Asakura points out their hostages have gone missing. "Something is wrong."

Asahina looks outside. "Kyon is gone. There isn't even a body."

Koizumi asks, "What is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter done. I really have to force myself to write, I'm having such a writers block. Please leave me some review telling me what you think. I hope my grammar isn't too bad I've been trying. Anyway I also wanted to know who figured Kyon was the mystery figure this whole time was it obvious in this chapter<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Falling<p>

"They're still in the tower." Asakura told Koizumi. "We cannot let the Doctor go."

Koizumi nodded and turned to his espers. "Search every floor for them."

They got into the elevator and started to head down.

Asahina looked out the broken window her hair fluttering in the wind, "Where did Kyon go?" Asahina asked confused.

"I don't know." Ryoko said. "Soon as the process began most of my power is going to make Miss Nagato remove Miss Suzumiya's powers. She's still fighting me even in a dormant state. There are some spacial distortions that are making it difficult to properly detect anything."

"That would be Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi began.

"Did she do something about Kyon?" Asahina asked.

"Unlikely." The esper told her. "Since she went into the catatonic state there has been closed space over this area. The first one in years, it's rather interrogating, it's still dormant I don't detect any of celestials moving at all."

This left all of them confused as to what happened they just had to get through it.

0000

A few minutes before Jack, Mickey and Martha waited.

Jack walked around looking at the device on his wrist. "Two hearts. That's him. He's right above me."

"Good now we wait for the signal." Martha told him. From the floor above them they heard glass shatter. "I think that it."

"Sure knows how to make bang." Jack stepped back pulling out the sonic blaster he got from Kyon. He pointed it upwards and soon enough a a square shaped hole formed and out fell the Doctor, Haruhi and the others.

"Ow!' The Doctor shouted.

"I missed this." Jack said hitting the reverse button filling the hole before anyone saw it.

Lucky for them the distraction of Kyon jumping out of a window didn't let anyone notice the others vanish.

"Jack! Mickey! Martha!" The Doctor smiled delighted.

"Hello Boss Man." Mickey smiled at him.

Martha quickly checked on Haruhi, "Is she all right?"

"Define all right." The Doctor said. "We have to get her out of here and get a girl off from the top of the tower, not in that order. But first you have to get me out of these. And you recognize me?"

"Yeah, we met this one before." Mickey pointed to his face.

"Oh so I get to meet all of you again. I have something to look forward to."

"Still tied up." Kyon's little sister brought up."

"You really are his sister." Muttered the timelord. "Get us out of these."

Mickey untied the other while Jack used the blaster on low setting to get the Doctor out of the chains, "Doctor, I didn't know you were into chains so much."

"Not now Jack." He told him finally being released from the chains. "That's a Sonic Blaster. I've seen that one before. Where did you get it?"

"Kyon told me to use it. He has some sort of plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"Not sure on the details. When he got trapped in the Tardis he ended up tossed around all of time and space. He started to gather things and made some plan knowing how everything went to a certain point."

The Doctor paused wondering what Kyon was planning when the elevator doors opened up. Four people quickly disembarked the one leading them was a woman with an intimidating stare.

She had the kind of glare that could make grown men cry but that wasn't going to stop Jack, "Hello there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

Besides getting an eye from the Doctor she responded, "Mori. Now that we've found you where has Kyon gone?"

"He's not upstairs?" The Doctor asked.

"He jumped out of the window." She answered coldly.

"What?" His little sister shouted.

"We didn't see anyone pass by the window." Mickey pointed out.

"Don't worry I'm sure Kyon has a plan." The Doctor tried to comfort the young girl.

"Pity, either way we were sent to retrieve you." Mori said her mind set to her goals.

But then the glass around them shattered and the espers found themselves knocked together as four Silurian pointed their guns at them.

"I think they have something to say about that." Jack said in his usual playful tone.

"What are they?!" Mori asked letting her fearful face flounder.

"You're the Silurians." The Doctor marveled. "The ones Kyon told me about."

Okdel turned to him unimpressed. "Lord Kyon brought us here and told us to wait to aid you if you were attacked."

"Oh cool!" Tsuruya responded.

The espers were too surprised and scared to really respond.

"So Kyon is the king of the Lizard people." Taniguchi muttered trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Yeah, I guess." Kunikida said handling it better than his friend.

Kyon's little sister tried to hide behind the Doctor.

Okdel sniffed at the young girl, "She smells like him."

"Oh that's his sister." The Doctor explained. "The younger female in his gene chain."

"Pleasure to meet you." Okdel gave a small nod.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She said just trying not to seem scared.

"What of the one not moving?" The Silurian asked. "She has his scent on her too.

"That's Haruhi." The Doctor tried to get it out as he started to blush. "You see... well..." he motioned with his hands causing Jack to chuckle. "When mammals like each other very much-"

"She's his mate."

"Yes." The Doctor turned to Martha trying to change the subject. "How's she doing?"

Martha flashed her pen light in her eyes. "She's still not responding. She's shut herself out of the world."

"Where ever Kyon is I have to believe he is trying to help her." Turning back to the Silurian. "You didn't happen to catch him after he jumped out the window."

They looked at each other, "He jumped out of a window?"

0000

I'm falling. That's as best as I can describe it. There is a strange sensation like being pulled through a wall quickly followed by the air pushing past me as I fall. I keep my eyes closed hopping that I'm right. If I'm not I'm dead, I wasted the last several months and Haruhi and the others are still endanger. Then I feel something that isn't the hard ground as I open my eyes I am greeted by blue.

I'm in the blue hands of a Celestial. I'm no bigger than a bug in it's hand. I look into those big red eyes. The world around us is grey and lifeless version of Tokyo several Celestials scattered across the city stand still.

"Okay, I was right." I say. "Not bad for my first time alone." I wasn't sure if I could enter closed space by myself but I felt it started to unfurl. "Okay, you are aspects of this place. Links to Haruhi's subconscious. I need her to hear me." I take a breath. "Haruhi, I need you. Our friends need us. So you have to listen to me."

0000

"Kyon..." Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi said something." Tsuruya pointed pointed out.

"That's good, right?" Kunikida said.

"No..." Mori said speaking for the horrified espers as blue light filled the room.

Through the broken window they saw Celestials materialize across the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: OKay leaving it there for now. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think. Things really get going next chapter. Celestials in the real world and Koizumi's plan is revealed<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Arrival

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Arrival<p>

The glass windows shatter sending tiny pieces of glass falling like rain drops. The people inside braced for cover from the glass but one person actually stood up looking into the blue light.

Haruhi is the one standing up, "Kyon."

"Haruhi!" I jump into the room and hug her.

The others daze by the bright light as their eyes become used to the light they can clearly see the light of several blue giants around the tower.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor yells worried.

I raise an annoyed eye brown to him as he interrupts my reunion with Haruhi, which I've had to take the long way to get to.

As I go over in my head all the things I need to explain I wonder how does the Doctor not go nuts having to explain everything.

I take a breath trying to figure where to start, "Remember how you explained to me that I developed esper abilities and that I was connected to Haruhi?" I get a nod from the timelord. "Once I had some practice with these abilities thanks to me taking the long way here. Once I got back I sensed that Haruhi was making another closed spaced around the area so when I jumped out of the window I just let myself slip into the closed space. There I was picked up by one of the Celestials. Since they are extensions of Haruhi's own subconscious I just talked to them. I told them what was happening and brought them here with me."

"You talked to them!" The Doctor brimmed with pride. "Everyone else has been trying to tear them apart but you tried to reason with them! I love it!"

Ever the pacifist.

That's when I turn to the esper who are now cowering by the wall. I suppose they have been fighting these things for so long and now they have them in their world so I guess they have reason to be scared. It's like your recurring nightmare walking up to you when you are wide awake.

"They're harmless now, well, mostly harmless." I tell them.

It mostly is they are all standing still not causing any harm, UNIT should have cleared the area so their shouldn't be any panicked crowds.

"Nagato!" Haruhi yells. "Asakura took her! She said something about putting her on top of the tower."

"Let's get her back." I tell her giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Looking around I can tell the others are ready to help.

Then a faint red light begins to show through. I turn around to see the crimson power ball himself, Koizumi. A soon as he enter the room he let that energy vanish and he jumps onto the floor. Even now he looks so smug.

"I see you have cause a great deal of trouble." With that tone you'd think he wasn't worried about anything I could do.

"Koizumi." I greet him coldly.

"I see you've cause a great deal of trouble. The closed space has merged with the real world." Well I guess he would be able to figure that out. "But I am not only disappointed that after all this you couldn't have left things well enough."

"Well enough!" He seems to be taken back by the outrage in my voice. "I had months to figure out exactly what you would be getting out of this little deal with Asakura. Really if anyone should be leaving well enough alone it should be you."

"Is that so?" With that he raises his hand and a little ball of red light forms in his palm.

He doesn't hesitate to fire it right at me, I push Haruhi out of the way just in time to create a blue shield out of energy. The little ball explodes when they connect my shield. Lucky me I've been practicing and thanks to Haruhi I can access the same energies Koizumi does.

"Tsuruya?" I ask.

"Yeah." The green haired girl chirps.

"Can you drive a car?"

"Yeah."

"All right you drive."

"Drive what?" Tsuruya asked but I handed her a remote so she was about to change her question.

"Don't use that until she shows up."

"Who?" She asked her newest question that comes up.

"You'll recognize her. Don't worry she should show up when Asahina decides to move." None of them seem to know what's going to happen.

I decided just to tell them what to do. "Silurian's while I'm dealing with the esper please get my friend off the top of the tower." They give me a nod. "Jack,Martha and Mickey please take everyone up stairs and hold of Asakura. Get Haruhi and everyone out of here. Doctor...just do what you do."

"Oh well let's then go." The Doctor joyfully comments. I guess that he's starting to see what I'm planning the others just seem to have faith enough in me.

"I'm staying with you." Haruhi insists.

I'm just glad Koizumi doesn't seem to want to attack just yet.

"Haruhi, trust me." I plead with her. "Go with them. I need to spend sometime with Koizumi."

"All right but you better come back to me in one piece." She gives me a weak smile.

They all climb into the elevator except for the Silurian's who decided to climb onto the outside of the tower and climb upwards. The elevator doors close leaving me alone with the esper.

"I don't think those strange lizard men will be able to get Miss Nagato off this tower."

"Don't talk about them like that. They don't like being talk about like they are common animals." I point out.

"Yes, well, maybe you should have kept them here with you. We now out number you. Or did you for get about my organization."

As Mori and the others get up still a little shocked from seeing Celestials in the real world.

"You might want to take care of some of those Celestials they seems to be getting a little upset."

The Celestial starts growling and fidgeting.

"What's going on?" Mori asks.

"Didn't Koizumi tell you? The Celestials are getting a little upset because of his new little friend is coming. If you don't want them to tear up this tower, which you need, you have to send them away."

Koizumi sighed rolling his eyes, "He's right. Keep the celestials from the tower. That's your only order. Keep the tower safe at all costs."

The espers throw each other a confused look but as they are wrapped around by that glowing red energy, they all seem to turn into giant red globes. They quickly speed out of the room to deal with the Celestials. The blue giants step back trying to swat away at them.

The room grows silent as it becomes just us two. He still smiles as I can't help but scowl at him.

"Why do you look so upset with me?" Koizumi says ever so innocently.

"You kidnapped my friends and sister. Oh and then there is that little business with the deal you made with Asakura."

"How much do you know?"

"It took me some time to figure out why you would be doing this. The only reason anyone would go to these lengths, love." I hated saying that. "One time in this alternate December Nagato sent me to I talked to the alternate you. He told me that he loved Haruhi. I didn't think much of it at the time I just figured that you were different. Then I got stuck traveling alone I had time to think about you and how you thought. You literally idolized Haruhi and she consumed your every waking moment. You essentially fell in love with Haruhi. You essentially lived for years to take care of her and now I was doing that. You must have hated that." I'm glad Haruhi or the Doctor aren't hearing this I would never live down that the physiology class I took actually came in handy. "So I'm guessing you are going to have Asakura alter Haruhi's memories and without her powers she can be your fiancee. And you can spend the rest of your life taking care of her. I'm sure you'd be very happy having a god dependent on you."

I'm sicken by the thought of Haruhi being brainwashed but I hate it more that Koizumi isn't denying it. I wonder how messed up his mind is having to think of nothing but secretly serving someone for years and then finding himself useless.

Koizumi starts to glow bright red as a ball of energy surrounds him. I wish I could say that dealing with him is going to be the hardest part of this day.

0000

Ryoko Asakura watches the Celestials with Mikuru Asahina by her side. She could already fell the approach of the one she waited for.

Then the door of the elevator open distracting her for a moment. As the Doctor, Haruhi, the others and some people she didn't recognize arrived.

"Hello." Ryoko greeted them polite as ever.

None of them seemed pleased to see her.

"This ends here." The Doctor claimed his voice certain.

"What are you going to do?" The interface questioned. "You don't even have your screwdriver."

"Mikuru!" Haruhi pleaded. "Why are you doing this? We were friends."

Mikuru didn't answer she couldn't stand to look at Haruhi or the others.

"You don't have to stay here." Asakura turned to Asahina. "You can go back to your time. You have what you came for and Suzumiya will be neutralized soon. There isn't anything you can do anyway."

The time traveler looked downcast, she knew she was right there wasn't anything she could do to help them, she was reminded that she could never helped any of her friends. Either way it was like a dagger in her heart to see her friends so upset with her.

She moved her hand to the side of her head and with a flash of light she was gone.

The Doctor started to count down, "Three, two, one-"

Another flash of light and Mikuru appeared again tossed into the room, smacking into the wall.

As she groaned another person appeared in the room.

"Hello Sweetie." River Song smiled.

"Hello River." The Doctor smirked. "I guessed Kyon would have gotten to you. He couldn't have fixed the Tardis by himself."

"No, he meet me in my University days. Told me what was happening. Told me to go into the time travel agency so I could run into him and plant the idea and hack their servers so when she traveled back I could lock on and be here now. Good thing too I tried to show up on my when I got bored I couldn't, needed a signal to trace."

"Good, I think we will need your help. Tsuruya hit the remote she's here."

"Oh!" The green haired girl clicked the button on the remote she was given.

Nothing happened, well, nothing they could notice.

"It's too late, Doctor." Asakura ranted.

The tower began to shake and the sky was filled with a bright blue light.

"They're here." The Doctor marveled. "This is where it gets tricky."

"What's going on?" Haruhi groan feeling a pain go through her body.

"It's starting. Forcing Yuki to take your powers wouldn't be easy or clean. They couldn't risk loosing that data in the transfer. They had to come here."

Martha, Mickey and Jack readied their guns as did River. The others looked around confused.

The Doctor looked up into the sky through the broken window. "The Data Overmind is here."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. I have had a huge writer block. Anyway here is another chapter. River is here but so is the Data Overmind, what is Kyon's crazy plan, what does the remote do? I will probably answer some of those questions. Anyway what do you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. Once again thanks to all of you who have stuck around so far. Hope to be back soon<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Promise

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Promise<p>

The sky was filled with a dark blue light. There also happened to be blue giants swatting red globes of light so it was a weird sight either way. I don't know how to describe the Data Overmind, it might not about it having any certain of description. What I saw might just have been only what my mind could comprehend. It kinda looked like tendrils reaching out of the sky towards Tokyo Tower. Now I would like to try and figure out what that really was but at the moment I was dealing with an angry esper. Koizumi and I were fighting in mid air, so as much as this was a dream of mine to have esper powers to used in a fight, I never wanted to fight someone I would call a friend. What makes it worse is that Koizumi at worst was just messed up in the head, not really evil.

Basically me and Koizumi are fighting in energy balls and he slams into me. Damn, Freud would have so much to say about all this. I might have months of practice with these powers but Koizumi had three years of practice before I even met him.

One of his attacks gets through and I ended up blasted to the top of the tower. I barely manage to grab the top of the tower after the eerie esper glow fades from me. Since I'm no longer flying I grab one of the metal beam of the tower as tightly as I can.

"Lord Kyon?" Okdel speaks up.

The silurians just below me are trying to get the Yuki off the tower but stop as they seem me arrive. That's when I take in Yuki's state, she's not moving the metal of the tower wrapped around her keeping her trapped. It breaks my heart, after all she had to go through for her bosses and they treat her like this.

"Let me help you with that." I tell them.

I let that blue energy gather in my palm and with a little focus and even more careful shooting I blast off the metal off Yuki. Okdel catches Yuki as she starts to fall and her eyes flutter.

"Hey." I greet her, I know it's not the best greeting but I'm there. "Are you all right?"

"..." She looks up to me. "You came for me."

"Of course I did. You're my friend. Now these guys are going to take you down stairs and the others are waiting."

"Its too late." Yuki told me. "The Data Overmind is here. It won't stop trying to get Suzumiya's powers."

"Don't worry about that I have a plan. Okdel get her down from her."

The silurians do as I told them and help get her down. As they climbed down the tower Yuki reaches out to me. I wish I could make this easier for her but I am already at my limits.

"How touching." Koizumi shows up in his glowing red ball with more condensation that I would like.

It's still a strange sensation to feel that energy wrap around me but I let it as I have to face off against Koizumi.

"Let's get back to this."

0000

"Yes, the Data Overmind is here." Asakura speaks confident.

"Must be the first time it's manifested itself in the material world." The Doctor starts babbling." We've got a few minutes before it can really do anything."

"That still won't stop me." Asakura says with a cold smile on her face.

"Yeah, I don't think you can do much to stop us." That guy in the blue coat steps up, the one they call Jack.

Now that I think about it he was the guy Kyon met at the train station all those years ago but he really doesn't look any older.

And before he can even act she pulls out a huge knife and plunges it into his chest. I couldn't help but let out a scream and the others looked just about ready faint, especially that idiot Taniguchi. The strange thing was that those that knew him actually didn't flinch, what kind of people are they.

As Asakura pulls out the knife his body falls limp onto the ground and she starts to walk towards. But then she stops and the Doctor gives her a knowing smile.

She turns back to Jack's body, "What are you?"

He opens up his eyes and he sweeps hers legs causing her to crash to the ground.

As impossible as it seems Jack gets back up, "Thank you for aiming for the heart. Its so much easier to come back from those sudden death injuries."

"How did you do that?" Asakura asks.

But before anyone can even try to answer a red double decker bus crashes through one of the walls hitting Asakura and tossing her across the room.

"Oh the good old 200!" The Doctor cheered.

"Kyon said he found it abandoned by White Chapel." The woman called Martha explained.

"That would be your ride." The blonde woman with curls called River said. "Hop on that. Kyon should have left instructions for you there along with directions."

Tsuruya chirped excited, "Cool! It's like something out Harry Potter. A flying bus!"

"The bus didn't fly, they had flying car." The Doctor feels like he needs to point that out. "And what are you planning on doing?" He turns back to River.

"What Kyon sent me do to." She pulls Mikuru to her and pulls out a gun. "To make sure the time travelers stay out of his life." She takes the Doctor's screwdriver from her and tosses it back to him.

"What do-" The Doctor doesn't finish as she presses buttons on a wrist device and they both vanish.

Then those Lizard men started to crawl into the hole made by the bus and they're carrying Yuki.

I ran over to them, "Yuki!"

One of them tells me, "She is fading in and out consciences. We should leave this tower it won't be securable for much longer."

"All right everyone on the 200." The Doctor orders as he waves everyone in.

Tsuruya is behind the wheel already and with Kunikida they are going through the instructions to fly the thing. The others climb on board quickly and I help Yuki to a seat.

"Not so fast." Asakura starts to get up again.

"I'll keep her busy." Jack smiles at us blocking Asakura.

"We're leaving you with a teenaged Japanese school girl." Mickey smirks. "That's feels so wrong."

"Don't worry about it. He can't die and she won't die." The Doctor says climbing on board the ship. "Let's get-"

Before he can even finish that sentence the bus rips out of the tower making him tumble to the floor. For a second we're all screaming thinking the bus is about to fall out the sky but its flying, its really flying. It's not flying well, it's so shaky, but its flying.

The Doctor getting back on his feet looks at the tower that has tendrils from the sky grabbing onto it, "Right. The Data Overmind was using the tower as a transmitter. But without Yuki to channel the energy or Haruhi it can't do it. Which means."

Then something lands on top of the bus, it was already dented but I can actually hear the metal being ripped away. Suddenly the tear is big enough to see what is doing it. I look up to see the small smile of Kimidori.

"Kimidori!?" I end up yelling.

"She's an interface." Yuki mumbles.

I should have guessed she doesn't seem to have aged just like Asakura. Then I get what the Doctor was about to say, he was about to warn us that they would send others like Asakura to stop us from leaving. But then she's shot off the roof of the bus by Mickey and that huge gun he brought with him.

"Can't say I approve." The Doctor scolds Mickey.

"Oh she'll be fine."

"Wait she was interface too." I asked them. "How may other girls at my school were secretly aliens?"

Before I can get an answer to that question there is another crashing sound coming from the top of the bus. It's not the same as the last one, this one is followed by steps down the stair.

Everyone seems to be on edge until Kyon stepped out. "Can we land soon?"

I can see him holding his side.

0000

That last hit that Koizumi gave me knocked me out for a moment but I was lucky enough to fall on a flying bus. Maybe not since I did end up hitting the steel floor. Well, I suppose it was better than hitting the ground. It also did bring me back to the others. It still hurt dammit, especially my ribs. But since Haruhi looks so worried I decided not to tell her I'm in pain.

We land a little later, Tsuruya doesn't do a good job landing. It more like skipping a stone across a lake but with a bus instead of a stone and the ground instead of the lake rather than landing. Times like this make me wonder why busses don't have seat belts. Even not flying busses should have seat belts.

I really wish I had a second but judging from the blast hole in the roof I'm guessing the other interfaces have been called out.

I stagger out of the the bus and the others follow me.

"Kyon, are you all right?" Haruhi runs after me.

She does have to have those sharp eyes of hers. "I'm fine, Haruhi."

I keep walking to a UNIT temporary outpost I put up before I left. It's nice to see Tsuruya followed my directions and actually brought us here.

The outpost has a lot of computer screens and quickly work my way to the main one.

"Kyon." The Doctor says clearly excited. "What are you planning? You couldn't spend months planning this without some idea of this happening."

To answer his question I pull up on the screen a map of the city with certain marks.

"Oh." Is the Doctor's only response.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Haruhi asks getting impatient. But then she notices something. "Wait are all of those the graffiti that someone's been putting up?"

"Yes, we've been putting it up for a while now." A deep baritone voice.

The others were all stunned to see my pet cat jumped onto the table is the one talking.

"Shami?" My little sister asks.

"Hello, long time no see." He continues.

"How?" Is Haruhi's only question.

I point to the new collar on his neck, "I was stuck with him in the Tardis for months and I got bored with having no one to talk to. So I got this from collar from the Osirians so he could talk back to me. It also extends his life span a few decades."

"You say that like you're disappointed in the fact." The cat snaps back.

"No, of course not. How could I be disappointed in having philosophical discussion with you for decades to come."

"What the whole thing suppose to do?" Haruhi asks.

"That relay! It shouldn't be possible for you to make this." The Doctor states with certainty. " This is carrionite science. This is science from the dawn of the universe, the science of form and energy. It will work on something like the data entity but it you shouldn't have this knowledge."

I pull out a black book, "I heard of it at the dawn of the universe but only found the book in the 51st century. The only copy of the Book of Form. I had to steal a copy from a Vashta Nerada infested library but I got it."

I know why the Doctor goes quiet. Lighting is heard over the city. Lighting from the sky starts striking all over the city, the giants begin to swat at the tendrils too.

"That would be the big boy getting angry." Mickey points out. "It looks like it wants to take out it anger on the city."

I'm already typing away at one of the computers. "That's where the rest of you guys come into my plan. Get behind the computers and think of it like a video game."

"Think of what like a video game?" Mickey asks.

But then the sound of several booms shatter the little silence left they all notice what's going on. Several space ships fill the sky. I had them parked on roofs on the city and cloaked but now they're starting to go up in the air.

"You're the one stealing all those ships?!" Martha yells at me. "And all that missing alien tech?"

"Yeah." I admit. "I needed to borrow them. Also start working the controls or they will crash." Hearing that they all jump on the computer that I've set to work easy enough like a video game. "Just fire upwards at the the things. It won't do too much damage but it should keep it distracted so it can't try to stop my plan."

I really just have to keep the Data Overmind over the city. I had grabbed all those pieces of aliens tech to help built the relay and power it up, even the Mona Lisa is being used to power it, I couldn't believe that it had so much energy in it. Mister Smith will keep everything monitored so nothing goes wrong on that end but there is still a lot to do.

"So you just want us to shot at that thing?" Kunikida questions.

"Yeah, don't worry if you crash one we have a lot of ships left over. Just try not to crash it into a building."

Its not to much of a worry anyone being hurt since UNIT got everyone out of here already.

"Come on Doctor. It's time for you and me to finish this."

"Wait you're going again?" Haruhi shouts at me.

"It's almost over. I promise once this is all over tell you everything."

Haruhi gives me that look that says, 'You'd better.'

They seem to be handling well enough and I led the Doctor to where the Tardis is waiting for him under a tarp.

The Doctor pulls off the tarp quickly to give his Tardis a hug. "Oh did you miss me?"

"Come on we have to get going now."

"Kyon," his voice is serious and calm so very unlike him. "You know. You know what happens to River. You were in the library and you gave Jack that gun. You have to know and you met her before that. Did you..?"

"Don't worry I didn't tell her."

"Thank you. She must never know what happens to her."

"I get it."

River explained it to me in the Library, I know what happens to her. As we step into the Tardis I just hope she is doing what she is supposed to.

0000

Centuries into the future a pair of time traveler appear in a white corridor. Both would be described as beautiful women one with the fire of devotion and danger in her eyes and the other with a sense of fear in hers. Guess which one is holding the gun.

"You brought me back here?" Asahina asks.

"Yes, back at your work place." River comments with confidence.

"But why?"

"I made a promise." River pauses. "I made a promise to Kyon. When I was back in school Kyon arrived in the Tardis. He told me something, something to gain my trust. He also promised me that someday I'd see the Doctor again. He also asked of me two things. One was I had to come here to hack your network after I had gotten my vortex manipulator and it started to malfunction. That was a while ago. The second thing I promised was when you tried to come back I would have to bring you here and do one more thing." River Song pointed to a steel door at the end of the corridor. "I need you to open that door."

"I can't." Asahina said. "That's the temporal directional oscillators for the TPDD. Without that none of the TPDD's will work."

"Yes, I intend to destroy that machine. It will destroy this building and prevent anyone else from traveling back. Especially with all records for that machine having already been stolen by me. Without the machine all your endeavors will not be funded and humanity won't even bother with time travel again for centuries."

"That was Kyon's plan?"

"Yes, free will. He thought it best for the people of the past to make their own futures free of those from the future shaping it."

"And he sent you to make sure it happens, to make me open the door. There is some irony there."

"No, he only asked me to ask you."

"What?"

"After everything you did he still has faith in you. He asks you to help him here and now. He is asking you as a friend to help him and Haruhi."

"He really does love her."

"Yes, he told me about what he did just to get back to her. All he wants is just to get back to her and marry her. He really is very sweet once you get past all the sarcasm."

Asahina chuckled remembering how kind Kyon was the first time they met when she was so scared to be pushed into her mission.

"So what are you going to do?" Was River's final question.

Asahina looked right at the door, she could open it easily but she wasn't sure if she would.

0000

The Tardis materialized in the sky near the tower. I opened the doors to looks out into the city. It quite a sight seeing blue giants batting away red glowing gnats and space ships firing at tendrils coming from the sky. It really seems like something Haruhi would come up with. But it's good to see things are going well. Whenever the entity knocks out one of the space ships the Celestials seems to be catching them before they cause any damage. And some of those ships seem to be working very well, my guess is that those are being controlled by Yuki getting back at her old boss.

Anyway we need to get the last piece into place. Its something I actually something I picked up from Tsuruya's place. A small metal rod I found in her mountain. I made a few modifications to make it work by remote. The Tardis flies me back to the where Nagato was and with the Doctor's help we install it.

Like an elevator the Tardis lowers itself to the opening created by the bus.

I can see that Jack was keeping Asakura busy but seeing all the blood and his clothes rip also tell me he hasn't been doing such a good job avoiding her knife.

"Jack time to go." The Doctor yells at him.

"Well if you insist." Even bleeding he still manages to smile.

He quickly leaps onto the Tardis.

"Go, go, go!" I shout at the Doctor.

the Tardis begins to pull away from the Tower.

Asakura stands at the edge with her knife bloodied, "You really think I can't follow."

I take out the remote for the rod device to activate just as she's about to leap after us. Suddenly the sky is filled with light as the relay and all the symbols I made around the city start to glow. Last but not least the tower glows and a sound like a tuning fork is heard. The world goes white and I'm overcome by the sensation of falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay one chapter to go after this. I started getting back in the groove near the end of this chapter. I also have an idea for one more story about this series where we find out the source of Haruhi's powers and we get to see more character from the novels. Would anyone be interested? Leave me a review if you liked this or have suggestions or whatever. Any please let me know how I'm doing story and characterwise I feel something is off and I'm not doing my best<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Good Bye

**The Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Good Bye<p>

It was cold. That was all she could say for certain. She cracked open her eyes to see whiteness.

"What?" Ryoko Asakura asked lifting her head.

She tried to lift herself up but she felt weak, her head spinning like a hundred voices screaming in her head. She looked around but saw only that she was in a snow storm.

"Up already." said a voice gruff and angry.

She looked over to see see the Doctor standing in the doorway of the Tardis.

"What happened? Where am I?" Asakura asked holding her head.

"Having a bit of a headache?" The Doctor said snidely. "Well, that is to be expected when we crammed the whole Data Overmind into your head. It was Kyon's plan to reverse your own plan but instead of taking Haruhi's power and pouring it into the Data Overmind the Overmind was poured into you."

"What?!" Asakura tried to get up and stumbled to the ground.

"Feeling weak? Without The Overmind and with my tinkering with the tower you are basically human."

"You can't do this!"

"This is what you wanted. You wanted to evolve and humans are the best at that. They will survive to the end of time because they are willing to change, to imagine, to live. Time to figure it all out Asakura. Enjoy your life in Canada."

He didn't wait for a response and slammed the door closed. Asakura leapt at the door and began pounding at it. The Blue Box faded leaving Asakura alone in the snow storm, she would survive she had to, she promised herself to get back to Japan. She would get back at Kyon, Yuki and Haruhi.

0000

It was dark but that was to be expected when you have your eyes closed. I just wish my head didn't hurt.

"I think he's waking up." I hear Jack say.

I got up finding myself on the Tardis chair.

"Oh, good you're up." The Doctor says with a flair.

"I have a question to ask you." Jack sits down besides me. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? I would have thrown you the greatest stag party."

"That's why I didn't tell you. You took me to get drinks for my birthday that one time and none us remember the following week."

"I bet it was fun though." Jack smiles.

Then there is a loud banging on the Tardis door so loud that I wonder why the Tardis didn't shake.

"Now about your future wife." The Doctor speaks up. "Since we landed she's been knocking on the door and well... she's scaring us."

"Why didn't you just let her in?" I ask feeling I shouldn't have to.

"You got knocked out when that whole thing happened and once we knew you were okay we handled a few things and landed that's when she started to knock. "We were waiting for you to get up." Jack admits. "And she scares a little and we didn't want to show her you on your knocked out."

An immortal and a timelord scared of an angry Haruhi, I can't say I blame them. Haruhi can be scary when she's angry.

"I'll deal with her."

The Doctor is quick to unlock the Tardis and Haruhi doesn't wait a second to rush pass pushing the Doctor way.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yells. "Why didn't you open the door sooner?!"

"Well, just leave you to answer that." Jack takes his cue and pull the Doctor out of the Tardis closing the doors behind him.

"Sorry about that I was a little-"

"And what's this about you going back in time for months?"

"Well, about-"

"And Lizard people?!

"That's harder to explain."

"Well, start explaining it."

I do owe her a lot of explanations not only about these last few months but about the Brigade and the Doctor. There are a lot of things running into my head at the moment. I know that the espers lost their connection to Haruhi when the Closed Space ended when the whole reversal scheme worked. I also know Haruhi gave me their connection and I can feel what she feels and she feels scared.

"Haruhi? Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes, you idiot." Well, at least I know she means it.

"I want to try something. I've never actually tried this before but I think I can do it. I can let you know everything I want to tell you in a second but you have to let me and trust me."

"Okay."

"Just close your eyes." I place my forehead next to her and put my hands on her temples. "Contact."

My memories unspool inside her head like if I was telling her a story. Her story. Starting at the day I met her, the start of the Brigade, Tanabata, the endless August, that December, The Doctor and the years that never were, the other little adventures behind her back and the months I was ripped from her. I also let her see into my head, to see how much I missed her and how much I care about her.

She pulls away with a shudder. Maybe it was too much. I am about to apologize but I find I can't talk as her lip are pressed to mine. She starts pushing me onto my back.

I pull away, "Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Stop trying to ruin my fun." Her cheeks starts to blush.

"What- oh."

"You're slow." Haruhi says before she starts to kiss me again.

I really hope the Doctor doesn't walk in to Tardis anytime soon.

0000

It's the day of my wedding to Haruhi and I can't say I expected this. Haruhi insisted that the Silurians stay for the wedding. Then the Doctor decides to go pick up some friends I've made in other time periods and planets. No one is asking questions, the more normal guests seem to think they are all cosplayer invited by Haruhi.

I really don't know what else I can worry about. UNIT made the Doctor stay on the planet for a while to do paper work he hasn't done for decades. They also took all the alien tech and everything back, we let them assumed that the big alien that showed up over Tokyo had stolen them. I decided not to correct them on it. Yuki is doing well without her bosses.

I still have no idea what happened to Mikuru and River. The Doctor insists on we do nothing and let that play out on it's own.

I am just stuck pacing around in the grooms room with everyone off to do something for the wedding. All I really have to do is show up and get dressed and Jack even offered to help me with that, I turned him down.

I was finished getting ready leaving me nothing to do but waiting and that when the door swung open. Haruhi in a robe was pushed in by the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi tried to tell him off. "It's bad luck for a bride to see the groom before the wedding."

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with either one of you." Doctor scoffs at the idea.

Then I noticed Yuki had followed them into the door and closed the door behind them. Yuki is already wearing her brides maids dress and the Doctor is wearing a tuxedo along with top hat.

"They're coming." Yuki says in her usual monotone.

"Just need to give them a bit of a signal to lock on." He whips out the sonic screwdriver and the top glows green.

Then with a flash of light we find in the center of the room River and Asahina.

"Well, that worked." River said sounding nonchalant.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked confused as everyone.

"You won't be getting any more visitors from the future... from my group." Asahina says in her shy tone I haven't seen in years. She doesn't look at either one of us in the eyes.

"Mikuru?" Haruhi asks.

She turn up to her with her eyes in tears, "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't want to hurt any of you. They told me it was the only way to protect my future. But- but what they wanted to do... I didn't want to do anything to hurt you." Her last few words little more than whisper nearly drowned out by a whimper.

Before she can say anything else Haruhi wraps her arms around her. In a tone you'd expect from a mother, "It's alright Mikuru. I forgive you. Just don't ever make me worry about you again."

"Thank you Miss Suzumiya."

"Call me Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at her. "Now I have to get ready for the wedding. I want to see you cleaned up and sitting there with everyone else."

"Ok, I will." Asahina gives her one last hug.

She turns around and looks at all of us. "Ok, that was worth you pulling me away." She tell the Doctor begrudgingly. "Now everybody be sure to ready for the wedding soon or else there will be penalties."

With that Haruhi dashes off, "Somethings will never change."

"Kyon." Asahina asks me. "I'm just sorry for everything." She gives me a warm embrace.

"It's okay Asahina."

"Kyon, i think it's okay for you to call me Mikuru now. Please if you really forgive me just call me that."

"Fine, Mikuru."

Hearing me say her name she gives me another squeeze. I still remember the day I met her she told me to call her that but this is the first time I have.

"Kyon, thank you for everything you've done for me. And," there was a catch in her voice, "I wish for you only happiness with your life with Haruhi." Then she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Pulling away I can see her face turning red as her hair.

"Now, we should get changed if we are going to be ready for the wedding." River pulls her away. "We'll fetch something from the Tardis."

"Parked her outside by the big tree." The Doctor waves her away.

That leaves me in the room with two aliens and I wouldn't think much of it except that I see Yuki staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her.

Yuki just gently shakes her head. "No." I think that's it but she continues talking. "I also wish to thank you. I would likely not be here today if it was not for your efforts."

"You're my friend I'm just glad I could help you."

"Your companionship means a great deal to me. I like Mikuru Asahina care a great deal for you and wish you happiness in your life with Haruhi Suzumiya."

I get the biggest surprise of the day as Yuki gives me a small kiss. She doesn't wait for me to respond and walks away. Yuki has really started to change, that was the most emotion I have ever heard her express.

"You have no idea." The Doctor responds to my unspoken words. "And they say I'm oblivious about these kind of things." He gives me a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, forget about it. If you haven't figured it out yet there is no point in me explaining it to you on your wedding day."

As I see him walk away I ask, "What does my wedding have to do with it?" I really feel like I'm missing something.

0000

On one side are her brides maids. On my side of the aisle are me and my groomsmen. I have Kunikida as my best man, I'm not dumb enough to have the Doctor do it since I'm sure something will go wrong, still the Doctor is groomsman. Taniguchi is there too still steamed I didn't pick him as best man, he's lucky I didn't switch him out for Jack. Our friends and family gather for this moment. Look onto them I come to one conclusion: we have some weird friends. I guess it suits us. River and Mikuru along with Jack, Mickey and Martha sitting in pews.

As the bridal march begins to play I see her at the other end. Haruhi wearing a long pure white dress holding a bouquet of flowers. Her brown hair still has that yellow ribbon in it except this time it is tying it into a small ponytail. I memorize this image since I don't think I will ever be this happy.

It doesn't take her that long to bridge the distance between us.

"You look beautiful." I tell her.

A small blush crosses her face, "Shut up idiot." She bites back her words. "You look good too."

And the ceremony starts.

0000

The Doctor smiles watching Kyon and Haruhi share on last dance as the the reception starts to wrap up. He makes his way across the reception hall watching them.

"Excuse me." He hears a young woman say.

"No, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine."

She walks on past him. The Doctor takes note of her, something about her seems different. She is a petite young woman with short brown hair and a gentle smile. He watches her walk away to meet up with other girls one has long black hair and the other has her hair in twin pigtails.

"Come along sweetie." The Doctor is suddenly pulled away by River. "I think we've already over stayed our welcome, we should say our good byes."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, I need to get back to work unlike you. I'm a professor I have papers to grade and the University has some meeting set up for me with some company whose interested in some archeological work."

The Doctor paused at the thought.

"Doctor," Kyon called out with his new wife and Yuki and Mikuru in tow. "leaving so soon."

"Yes, you know stuff to do." The Doctor responded. "Besides you don't need me, from now on you've got her."

"Uh?" Mikuru asked. "I was wondering. If you could leave me in my time period. I would..."

"Mikuru?" Haruhi asked. "You don't want to stay here?"

"Though there are times I have thought about this time as my home, I hate the idea of not seeing anyone from that time ever again. I have to go back even if it meant not seeing you guys ever again. "

"Oh, you don't have to do that." River unstrapped the device on her wrist. "Here just take this. The TPDD in your head has stabilizer which the vortex manipulator have been faulty for a while. The Vortex Manipulator still has guidance which your device now lack. And the TPDD can power it too so working together you have a functional time machine. You can visit them anytime you want."

Mikuru blinked as she took the device. "Thank you but are you sure you can just let go of it."

"Yes," River smiled and pointed to the Doctor. "I've got him to taxi me around."

"I'm not a taxi service." Doctor groaned.

"Whatever you say dear. I'll let you say good bye to your friends and wait for you in the Tardis." She smiled at them. "It was pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you, Kyon, thank you for everything."

With that River left.

"You can come with us if you like? I could take you anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said to me and Haruhi. "Sort of a wedding gift. I just have to drop River off."

"No." was Haruhi's answer as she took Kyon's hand. "It think we have our own adventure to start."

The Doctor gave them a broad smile like that of a proud parent watching their child ridding their bike for the first time.

"We'll leave you two to say goodbye." Haruhi whispered to Kyon nudging the other along.

0000

Haruhi pushes the other way as Mikuru fumbles with the vortex manipulator.

"Yuki do take care of them for me." The Doctor asks the interface.

"Yes." Is what the interface responds with.

I turn to the Doctor, "So I guess this is it."

"I suppose it is." The Doctor tell me. "If you ever need me you can find me."

"I have something for you." I hesitate about but he reminded me about it. So I pull out an old newspaper I've been keeping for a while.

On the front page has a sky view photo of a field who someone wrote Doctor on.

"Leadworth?" The Doctor mutters.

"It looks like someone else has been looking for you."

"I guess the Ponds have been getting a little anxious about everything. I'll visit them after I drop off River."

"Good, be careful Doctor."

"It's me Kyon, what could do wrong?" He says with a smile.

He quickly runs off towards the the Tardis. I can't help thinking about this nightmare I have about a lake named Silencio. I really hope it's just a dream and I'm not just getting glimpses of future things.

0000

Kyon comes walking back, he tries to hide it but I can't tell he's a little upset.

"Kyon? Is something wrong?" I ask him because I'm his wife so I should.

"No, no nothing. I'm just going to miss him."

"I'm sure you'll see him again. He's a time traveler he can just pop up whenever he wants."

"Yeah," He so obviously tries to change the subject. "So why did you turn down the chance to travel with him? I mean I would have thought be the first to jump at a chance to travel in time and space."

"Didn't you listen?" I tell him turning away. "I said that we are going to start our adventure."

"I'm actually frightened hearing that coming from you."

"Oh, really." I might as well tell him now. "Kyon there is something I wanted to tell you. Do you remember a couple weeks ago when I wanted to rush up the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there was a reason for that. That's when I found out I was pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" I still managed to surprise him.

I give him a small nod. "Yeah, you're going to be a dad."

"Dad? That means you're going to be a mom?"

"Yes, is that good?"

I can see the look of utter confusion his face, "T-that's unexpected but that's great." He hugs me and after keep this from him for a while I can't help but smile.

I would love to tell him this when we had things more settled but its nice to know he likes the idea of becoming a father.

"I think I have something to tell you too. I might have done some clever things while I was stuck a few month in the past." He smiles at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember all those years on Tanabata when we made wishes?"

"You wished for money and a big house."

"Yeah, and since I was stuck in the past I made a few investments. I had some money that UNIT gave me back a while ago I just never took out of the account. It was more than I remember with all the interest it accrued. So with those months..."

"You mean that we have money? Like a lot of money?"

"I don't know if it's a lot. I bought something. I bought is a big house like I wanted."

"A house?! You bought us a a house?!"

"Yeah!"

"I love it!" I wrap my arms around him as I pull him into another kiss.

0000

Nine months have passed more or less since the wedding. Less probably if I'm being honest. Haruhi went into labor this morning after breakfast and me and Yuki brought her here to find our time traveler Mikuru already here waiting for us. Yuki lives with us and it's nice having her around and if our baby is anything like Haruhi I'm sure I'll need the help and Mikuru pops in from time to time. It looks like she decided to pop in just in time for the birth.

And after several hours the other gathering in the hospital to introduce them to out baby girl,

As Haruhi resting in bed holding the baby in her arms, "Let me introduce you guys to our baby girl Yu."

"Yu?" Taniguchi asks, wait why is he here. Oh, never mind he's here I'm not going to make it an issue.

"We named her after Yuki. Her full name is Yuki but I think we'll just call her Yu." Haruhi explains. "After everything Yuki has done for us we thought it was good idea."

Yuki looks at Haruhi, "Thank you."

It's a simple thing but from Yuki you know it means a great deal.

"She's so cute." Mikuru smiles delighted by Yu.

"Yeah, she's super cute." Tsuruya chuckles as places her hand on her pregnant belly.

Kunikida wraps his arm around her and smiles, "She is, I'm sure our will be just as cute."

Tsuruya now has a large belly that suits her now that's five months pregnant. Kunikida is the father and I know he's my friend but I never thought he had it in him. Anyway they got married a few months after me and Haruhi. I know they'll be good parents. Speaking of which our parents and my little sister still haven't shown up yet. I think my sister wanted to bring Shamisen but I'm sure they'll be here soon. My parents I think were trying to find a camera.

"Oh, just enjoy the moment." The Doctor says.

"Wait, when did you show up." I ask.

"A moment ago." The Doctor grins. He's wearing usual red bow tie and the green coat I bought him.

"How did you even know?"

"Come on did you really think I'd miss this?" He smiles as he pulls out the screw driver and whirls it over Yu. "Just on the safe side making sure nothing strange is going on with her. I mean the last time I had a couple on the Tardis-" The sonic screwdriver bings. "Nope. Just a very cute baby." Yu gurgles something as the Doctor puts away the tool. "No, it's called a bow tie and it's cool. No, I don't care how grumpy he looks he's your father and you should listen to him or pretend like you are. Though you should really save that behavior for your teens."

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asks.

"I speak baby."

Well, that stuns Haruhi.

"Well, I should be off I have a lot to do." The Doctor turns away and walks out of the room. I chase after him.

"That's it. No, goodbye." I ask him stopping him in the middle of the hospital hallway.

"It's not good bye." He says to me without turning back.

"How long has it been? 200 hundred years since you last saw me?"

"It's been a while." That's as far as he's willing to admit.

"So it's happening? My dreams? I'm getting glimpses into time. When the Question is asked Silence will fall. That's you. Your silence."

"Yeah, figured that bit out too." He says lamenting. "A few days is all I got left. It's a fixed point I can't change it either. I just decided to visit a few friends before my time runs out. Maybe finally see the Alignment of Exidor."

"Is there something I can do?"

"There isn't anything anyone can do." The Doctor starts to walk away but stops for a second. "There is something you can do for me though: take care of those two and be happy together."

"Good bye, Doctor." I call to him.

He doesn't turn back he just gives me a wave. I take a breath before I go back into the room, it's a happy day and I don't want to worry them.

0000

Later that day we got to take Yu home. I'm doing taking of her for the moment while Haruhi gets some sleep and Yuki and Mikuru have volunteered to cook something. It's a strange feeling to hold the new born life that me and Haruhi made. In a way it feels more unreal than any of the supernatural things I've seen. Still I look out the window at the stars and hope he's out there somewhere.

I'm rocking back Yu in my arms gently as I walk around the house, eventually I end up at a desk I have covered with papers and reports of the Doctor. On top of the paper there is a blue journal made to look like the Tardis. It belonged to River Song once but as I escaped the Library she told me to take it, that I'd need it for something. I read through it and there are something I'd rather not have read. It does give me an idea. Should something happen to the Doctor he should still be remembered.

I might not have the best voice but I sing a nursery rhyme to Yu. The very first one that pops into my mind.

Tick tock goes the clock

We laughed at fate and mourned her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor.

0000

Thousands of years in the future and even more miles away a rocket flies through space. A woman in a space suit sits quietly reading her journal. It's old, worn and the blue has began to fade. She puts the journal away sure that she will need it soon.

She has already sent the call to him and she is sure he will arrive like he always has. For once she decided to call him instead of her usual means of getting his attention after how he complained about being treated like a taxi service. As she looks through her pack she spots an old book of hers. Years before while she searched for him it gave her hope. It was a little known book that had records of her beloved Doctor. She has met the writer but doesn't know his real name even on the cover it has his nick name. The book contains pictures of the Doctor's every face and stories from so many of his companions. Across the Universe it is held as the more accurate and reputable source on information on the legendary figure known as the Doctor. She read over the cover once more.

"Aren't you tired of reading?" A young man in a space suit comes along asks her. "I mean we are going to a Library I'm sure you'll get your fill of books.

"I suppose you're right." River tells him. "I suppose we should get ready we'll be landing soon. Come along Dave."

The book is simply titled, The Story of The Doctor written by Kyon.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Ok that is it for this story. I hoped you guys liked it. It's taken me more time to write it than I thought it would. Anyway if you guys liked it leave me a review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you guys liked and so on. I really want to hear from you guys. Anyway I should have the sequel posted by the time you read this. It will be called Time After Time.<p> 


End file.
